Bound Together: Dean and Arandi
by HBKDEANRKO
Summary: A series of standalones setting the stage for the time that Dean Winchester and Arandi Remington fell in love. Much cussing and sexual content. Coming from the Chronicles. I decided to just add standalone stories to one area instead of individual one-shots. "When I Talk To You" and "A Lesson Learned" are part of this.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Dean not mine, excuse me while I sob.

Dean Winchester and Arandi Remington standalone, some of their hunting skills come in so very handy. Sexual content.

WET RISING

Dean loved to see Arandi in her two piece black bikini but unfortunately so did every other breathing heterosexual male in creation. He felt no threat though because she loved him and that was all that mattered.

It was his fault because ever since he had seen in her in that bikini for the first time he made sure to stay at places that had pools and he always felt like swimming now. He wasn't the type to like being half naked out in public but he didn't mind when he was with her.

They were staying at a hotel with a huge pool and before dinner they had decided to cool down from the impossible heat. Dean and Arandi walked hand in hand to the pool. They both looked around noticing the female eyes that darted over Dean's body and the male ones that became glued to Arandi's.

It was of no use since Dean and Arandi only had eyes for each other. The looks soon stopped once the kisses and small touches of love passed between them as they got in the water. The water felt fabulous and they swam around and played.

Dean watched Arandi grinning, man he loved that bikini. He pulled her close and kissed her maybe a little too long, they pulled apart after a couple of throats cleared.

They looked around smiling sheepishly, falling in love was the ultimate feeling. He nuzzled her neck lovingly because no way in hell could he get out of the water at the moment.

"We should go get ready for dinner." Arandi whispered in his ear.

"Um I need a minute." Dean said with a throaty snicker.

Arandi looked at him curiously so he nonchalantly led her hand to the throbbing bulge in his swimming shorts.

She smiled and blushed a bit. "Just from a kiss?"

"A kiss from you." Dean kissed her neck.

"Dean we are in a pool with other people even you can't be that horny."

Dean lifted an eyebrow and smirked. "So you feel like seeing who can hold their breath the longest?"

Arandi eyed him as he smiled at her like a fool and then she got it and she smiled back.

They swam around and looked at the smaller crowd who all seemed to preoccupied with other things. Taking deep breaths they dove and made their way under the diving board.

They couldn't waste any time so Dean instantly pushed Arandi against the pool wall pushing her up slightly and lifting her legs around him, he slid his shorts down and moving her bikini aside didn't take much and he was in to the hilt.

This was hot although they couldn't moan or take their time but wow the intensity was amazing. They had to show all the pleasure on their face and they were full of pleasure.

Dean barely took his eyes off of Arandi's as he moved in and out of her with fast hard sure thrusts. He reached and pulled the bikini top down to expose her hard nipples and without losing any air he quickly sucked on each one.

Looking back at her she had her head leaned back and her eyes half-mast in ultimate heated pleasure.

It was enough for him to plow ahead full force pushing into her remembering her moans in his head. He felt her tensing up and he pushed hotly in with one last thrust and they both hit their climax, their bodies shuddering.

With the last of their air they kissed and composed themselves then swam up acting as if they hadn't been down long at all when in fact they had been down nearly seven minutes. They looked around and they got a couple of curious glances. They quickly made their way out grabbed their towels and headed back to the hotel.

Right before heading inside Dean pulled her aside and kissed her hotly apparently he hadn't had enough and now with this kiss neither had she. She couldn't wait to get him to the room. She pulled away from him and grabbed his hand leading him hurriedly toward the elevator and as they waited Dean wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. What the hell was taking the elevator so long?

Dean suddenly pulled back from her and walked to the security desk. Arandi watched as Dean seemed to have a very interesting conversation with the guys behind the desk. He pointed at her made some gestures and wagged his eyebrows. The guys didn't seem interested and Dean looked disappointed and Arandi could swear that she saw a bulb go off in his head. More animated conversation and then the guys were exchanging glances and they nodded. Dean wrote something down and smiled broadly. He headed back to Arandi and she watched the guys behind the desk shrug.

Dean was smiling his greatest smile as he wrapped his arms around her again.

"What was that about?" She asked him.

"You'll see my love." He blew in her ear, sending a chill up and down her spine.

The elevator finally arrived and Dean quickly pushed her in and pushed the button to close the doors before anyone else came along.

"I remembered you telling me once that you always wanted to do it in an elevator." Dean grinned slyly. "I had to convince security how you and I are newlyweds and we just needed to fulfill this fantasy before I get shipped off again and I owe them each a couple hundred dollars."

"Four hundred dollars to have sex in an elevator?" Arandi asked.

"Yeah." He breathed as he began to kiss her hotly. "It will so be worth it."

"Dean the cameras?" Arandi squeaked out.

"It's taken care of baby." Dean kissed her hard. "We don't have long, six up and five down and they will keep the elevators doors locked until we end on our floor the last time." He looked in her eyes and she smiled because his eyes told her how much he wanted to please her and the glorious extent that he would go to do it.

Just being near each other was like a state of constant arousal and that was never a bad thing.

Dean pressed against her and they kissed hard and fast, he slid his tongue between her pouty sexy lips and then sucked on her bottom lip making her moan. Pressed against her chest he could feel her breathing heavily her perfect tits barely contained in the bikini top, he moved one hand to grasp a breast and the other to cup her firm ass cheek lifting her slightly toward him.

He was rock hard slowly humping against her as he let his kisses move from her mouth to her soft neck and then he sucked on her throat and down to her chest. He had her so turned on with all the attention he paid to her body and he was going to rip his shorts if he didn't pull himself free.

She sensed his thoughts; he smiled into her breast as he felt her hands deftly pull his throbbing dick free and slowly pace her hand back and forth. This time he moaned moving closer to her still. He never got enough of her.

Knowing how flexible she was he gently lifted one of her long legs up onto the railing on the elevator walls and he leaned down kissing from her knee to her thigh slowly hotly. Moving the bikini aside he dipped his tongue into her hot wet pussy making her moan loud as she put both hands on his head.

He knew that they had to hurry. "How do you want me baby?" He whispered huskily.

"I don't care as long as that big cock is in me." She panted.

Dean smiled at her kissing her as he lifted her ass onto the railing and lifted her other leg spreading her wide cupping his hands behind her knees to hold her steady he pushed himself into her and they both moaned feeling the heat all over their bodies. He moved into her as he kissed her and she responded letting him be the one to hold her up she held onto him gripping hard.

"How's that baby." He asked his voice low with desire as he thrust in and out.

"Fuck yes." Arandi sighed hotly her amazing blue eyes sparkling, matching Dean's intense green glittering back into hers.

They both tried to keep count of the elevators ups and downs. Dean put her down and quickly spun her around pushing her to lean against the railing and he buried himself inside of her, grinding his hips so that she could get the maximum feeling of being filled by him.

She liked it by the way she reacted calling his name holding onto the railing. He pushed into her over and over leaning down to kiss her back and cup her breast. The last up started and Dean worked harder.

"Oh man baby." He mumbled she always felt fantastic on his hard cock. "Oh fuck." He panted.

He could feel the pleasure rising in them both sending the greatest rush of tingles throughout their bodies. Just one floor away the orgasm hit them like a runaway locomotive making them both cry out in release and suddenly the doors began to slide open.

An older couple stood waiting to get on the elevator looking at Dean and Arandi kissing in each other's arms everything back in place, their breathing as controlled as they could manage.

"Sorry." Dean apologized with his kiss swollen lips. "We are on our honeymoon."

The older man looked Arandi up and down appreciatively as the woman did the same to Dean.

"No apologies needed son." The man said. "I remember those days well." He put his arm around his wife shoulders and she smiled at him.

"Make all the memories you can." She said. "Life is too short."

Dean pulled Arandi out of the elevator, thinking if she only knew. "Yes ma'am we sure will."

Now in front of their room Dean pushed Arandi into the wall kissing her and running his hands down her back.

"Dean still?" She panted into his neck.

"Baby those two quickies just made me want to make love to you for hours. I am so fucking horny and hot for that wet pussy of yours. I want to do so many things to it." He murmured into her ear his pulsating cock pushing against the fabric of his shorts.

Arandi unlocked the door shoving it open she yanked Dean in after her. "Stop talking about it and get to work mister." She laughed as she placed the 'do not disturb' sign on the door knob and pushed it closed by pushing Dean against it.

So much for dinner.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	2. The Blond

Read the whole thing before you get pissed off at me.

THE BLOND

Dean sat at the bar drinking his third beer. What the hell was taking Arandi so long to get there?

For the hundredth time he looked at his watch then the door.

"Someone stand you up?" A soft purr came from the other side.

He turned to look and found the petite blue eyed blond sitting on the stool next to his.

"My girlfriend was supposed to have been here nearly an hour ago." He sighed taking another big drink of beer.

"Well leaving you alone can be dangerous handsome." She smiled, batting her lashes.

Dean laughed. "Really, how is that?"

"Someone could come along and just snatch you up."

"Like you?" Dean gave her his most charming smile.

"Million watt smile too. Be still my heart." She fanned herself dramatically. "I'm Candy by the way."

"Sweet." He smiled wider. "I'm Dean, so I guess this is the part where I offer to buy you a drink although if my girlfriend gets here she will kick both our asses." He sighed.

"She sounds mean." Candy said looking toward the door.

"She's not just well I can't really explain it." He motioned the bartender for two beers.

"I can see you really care about her." Candy sighed.

"I do."

"Enough to where you won't let me suck that weapon you're packing?" Candy said casually.

Dean's head snapped towards her. "Well the mouth on you."

"On you is where it rather be." She purred sliding a hand over his thigh making him jump.

"Hey um let's not get too carried away." He looked her over in her black leather mini skirt and low tight fitting top with the knee high, high heeled boots.

"Says the hot guy with the rock hard dick in his jeans." Candy giggled.

Dean blushed and looked toward the door a low moan escaping from him as Candy's hand slid higher.

"I…..really need to …..Oh fuck." He murmured.

"We can do that too." She leaned to whisper hotly in his ear.

Dean's phone sounded then and he nearly fell off the stool. He dug it out of his pocket. "Hey baby!" He greeted his voice a little too high. "Umm yeah ok it's alright I'll see you in an hour then." He hung up. "She's stuck in traffic because of an accident."

Candy looked at him carefully as he seemed to ponder. "You're too delicious not to sample."

Dean looked at her his leg tapping up and down nervously, he suddenly stood up threw money on the counter, grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the door. Once outside he pushed her into the wall and she grunted from the impact. "Women like you just like to cause problems, I fuck you and you'll going running to Vinnie or whoever that you were violated."

"Hey if you're afraid of your girlfriend I'll go back inside and find a real man." Candy began to move away.

He pushed her back another grunt. "Shut the fuck up."

"Make me!"

Dean's mouth crashed into hers and she shut up. "Make that sound again." He said into her mouth, reaching his hands down to grab her ass hard and tight.

Candy grunted and he shivered. He pulled back taking her hand again and yanking her through the parking lot way in the back where there was a car port looking building. He pulled her in where a large black car was parked and they were mostly hidden.

He shoved her onto the hood of the car kissing her hard as his hands roughly pushed her skirt up revealing no underwear.

Dean looked and licked his lips. "You are so dirty."

"But you still want me." She said spinning them around and shoving Dean to sit against the hood. She rubbed her hand hard down his crotch and he leaned his head back and moaned.

His lust filled eyes came back to her as she undid his fly and slowly pulled the zipper of his jeans down. He was biting his lower lip watching her his breathing getting heavy as she pulled his aching cock free and instantly flicked her tongue around his tip. His body jerked from the sensation. "Fuck." He hissed.

She smiled up at him as she slowly slithered down his legs to her knees and man if that didn't just make his cock twitch.

She licked every inch of him as he panted reverting from watching her to leaning his head back eyes closed relishing on the fucking things that she was doing to him. His mind screamed that he shouldn't be doing this let alone enjoying it.

She took him into her mouth and he gasped and bucked towards her. He grabbed her head and thrust into her throat making her gag slightly from the suddenness.

He didn't apologize she had turned him on and he was completely turned upside down. He pulled back and grabbed her arm yanking her to her feet he shoved her hard onto the hood of the car face first, lifting her skirt as far as it would go. He reared his hand back and spanked her as hard as he could making her cry out. He smiled and did again on the other side liking the imprint of his hands on her ass.

"You like that don't you Candy?" He asked hoarsely. Kneading his hands onto the red imprints as he leaned close to her ear.

"It seems like you're the mean one." She whimpered.

"What the fuck do you expect when you let a complete stranger pull you into a parking lot to have his way with you? Guess what, he is going to have his way with you." He bit into her shoulder and she gasped. His hand moved up to her breasts and he kneaded them roughly bur her nipples still became hard and she panted under him.

"You like it rough don't you?" He breathed.

She didn't respond.

He wrapped one hand around her throat and squeezed enough to make her cough. "I asked you a question." He growled.

"Yes." She mewled; her heart was beating so fast Dean could feel it against his hand.

"Yes what Candy?" Dean hissed.

"Yes I like it rough." She murmured.

"No good enough."

"Yes I like it rough." She said louder.

"Like what rough?" He said squeezing again.

"Your cock in my pussy." She hissed.

He let her go pulling back he spread her open until he could see her hot wetness and drove his dripping cock into her in one hard thrust making her scream and dig her nails desperately into the hood of the car.

Dean grabbed her hips unmercifully digging in his nails as he pulled out and did it again. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No please no." She cried.

Dean laughed into her neck as he bit her and she gasped thrashing under him. He ground his hips as he thrust in and out. Their moans filling the car port.

Candy moaned pushing back into him as her climax hit and he kept pounding her grunting in lust until she felt the hotness of his sperm fill her.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." He groaned as his body shook against her.

She felt him soften and he pulled away from her. She turned around to look at him and he glared at her as he pulled a rag from his back pocket he cleaned himself and tucked his cock back into his boxers and jeans. He tossed her the rag and just glared at her, without a word he walked away and left her there.

Candy sighed and cleaned up getting herself back in one piece feeling soreness all over her body. She walked out of the car port; Dean leaned against the building one leg up his thumbs tucked into the pocket of his jeans.

He lifted his head and smiled at her as she walked up to him. "So what color wig you wearing next time baby?" He whispered as he pulled Arandi into his arms.

"Why do I have to be the one to the wear the wig?" She smiled into his kiss.

Dean pulled the blond wig free and pulled it onto his head.

Arandi laughed. "What's your name hottie?"

"Fabio." Dean answered huskily and they kissed hungrily. "Let's get going back to the motel."

They walked hand in hand to the Impala and kissed again before moving to each side of the car.

As Arandi got in the car she winced feeling the soreness of where Dean had spanked her. She looked at Dean who smirked and blushed.

"I got a little carried away sorry."

"Not as sorry as you're going to be when I paddle your ass." She growled.

Dean smiled wide and pulled her close. "You promise?" He asked already getting hard at the thought of being manhandled by the woman he loved.

Arandi murmured words into his ear and he trembled with a loud groan his dick suddenly aching and throbbing in his jeans. "Fuck baby what are you trying to do to me?"

More words in his ear and his hips bucked up as he gasped gripping the steering wheel with white knuckles. "Oh man that's so fucking hot." He whimpered.

She nibbled on his ear and behind it kissing his neck and saying more words to him.

"Arandi please." He moaned thrusting up even though she wasn't touching him anywhere else. "Sweet mother of…oh fuck." He groaned as Arandi flicked her tongue into his ear.

He sat straight up as she sat back smiling. He turned on the car and zoomed out of the parking lot heading to the motel and to being in heavenly bliss with his lady.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	3. A CLOSE SHAVE

Bad language, sexual content, Dean and Arandi.

A CLOSE SHAVE

Dean stood freshly showered in front of the bathroom mirror a towel around his waist but he had not bothered to towel dry his body. He preferred to drip dry when he felt hot. He needed to shave and he really didn't feel like it, he was tired and just wanted to crawl into bed and wrap himself around Arandi. He sighed Arandi didn't like his stubble she said it felt like kissing a pin cushion and she literally wouldn't let him kiss her when he didn't shave and that was a torture that he could not endure.

He noticed motion behind him and he looked, Arandi was leaning against the door frame watching him. She was ready for bed in her tank top and sleeping shorts.

"See something you like?" He asked with a sly grin.

"Actually someone I love." She purred walking toward him.

Dean wanted to kiss her but he knew better at the moment.

Arandi scooted up on the counter beside him, her long legs dangling and her blue eyes gleaming. She ran a finger down his chest and he smiled at her.

"So besides not kissing me you're going to slowly torture me other ways too." He groaned.

"You hardly complain when I make up for said torture." Arandi responded. She stared into his eyes and man she could convince him to do anything with those eyes. "Can I shave you?"

"You want to shave me?" Dean snickered. "Did you watch 'Phenomenon'?"

"You can just tell me no, Dean." Arandi said and began to get off the counter.

He quickly pushed between her legs. "I was going to say yes geez."

She smiled at him and he pushed the shaving cream and razor close to her. She took the shaving cream and filled the palm of her hand with the cream and began to slowly rub it across his face and neck. He felt weak pretty damn fast, there weren't many things he had left that didn't make him think about making love to Arandi and now it looked as if shaving was going to be added to the list of things that made him horny.

The bathroom counter was huge so Arandi motioned for him to sit next to her and he slid up on the counter putting his back against the mirror and now could see their reflection on the two side mirrors.

Arandi finished putting the cream and then straddled him and Dean couldn't help but smirk at her but she ignored him taking the razor she began to shave him slowly but as she shaved she moved against him and Dean moaned moving his hands to grip her hips.

His dick was hard and dripping in seconds. The way she touched his face as she shaved. Why the hell hadn't he thought of this before? Slowly his towel came undone.

Her soft moans as she moved against him made him shiver and he slowly lifted her top to expose her perky breasts nipples already hard with arousal. He lightly flicked his thumbs over them making her tremble.

"Calm down junior let me finish." She murmured.

"Oh you're going to finish alright he growled slipping one hand down and moving under the fabric of her shorts slowly teasing her already wet clit. She gasped his name and that just set his blood on fire.

"My turn." He whispered in her ear pushing her down to lie sideways on the counter against a stack of towels he pulled her shorts off. He grabbed the shaving cream and coated her pubic area with it.

Arandi kept herself trimmed and very clean but Dean had always wanted to shave a woman down there and well he had never been with anyone long enough to get that pleasure until now.

He never imagined that it would be such a turn on for him and she didn't seem to mind too much either. He leaned in close shaving carefully making sure that he 'accidently' rubbed her clit every few seconds as he left her nice and clean.

He was so hard now that it ached painfully but he was enjoying this way more than he thought possible. He cleaned her off with a warm wet wash cloth and with a sly grin he dipped his face between her legs separating her warmth and flicking his tongue all along her wetness.

The whimpered moan that escaped her and the slight buck of her hips made him giddy and he noticed that if he positioned her leg up he could see what he was doing in the mirror and holy hell if that wasn't even more of a turn on.

He played teasingly with her clit until she was writhing with need. She had to know the sounds she made just poured horniness into every fiber of his being. He wanted her to climax but not until he was inside of her deep and with the mirrors there he pulled her up turning her over lifting her ass towards him, in the mirrors he could see what he was doing to her and watch her face in this position.

He teased her with the tip of his dripping cock.

"Dean please." She hissed moving back against him.

"Please what?" He growled into her ear.

"Please put that huge fucking cock in me now." She growled back.

"Yes ma'am." He grinned and pushed into her with one solid thrust the instant warmth that surrounded his throbbing cock made his eyes roll. He gripped her hips moaning getting the feel of her tight wetness. He looked into her eyes in the mirror, the lust filled blown eyes made him need to please her, and he leaned in to kiss from her shoulder down to the small of her back. She moaned and moved against him.

She had turned her head to be able to see what he was doing to her and man that just made his lust level triple. He began to thrust into her harder and deeper watching everything in the mirror.' Add mirrors to the list' he thought.

"Dean, oh my God Dean." She moaned.

"I've got you baby." He murmured against her back. "Fuck yes, yes, yes." He thrust furiously getting the ultimate friction they both needed to get over the edge. "Arandi baby mmmmm." He groaned as the fire began to lift from his gut.

"Dean baby yeah just like that oh, oh, yes, yes!" She gasped and her orgasm tore through her in the next instant. She kept her eyes on Dean's face loving to see his reaction to his pleasing her and that was enough to send him over.

"Fuck oh fuck." He groaned grinding his hips into the final thrust to get the maximum feeling. The heat of ecstasy rolled through them both and they were lost in each other's eyes letting it throw them into a blissful orgasmic high.

Arandi lay panting on her stomach as Dean pulled out and slumped back against the mirror. God he just wanted to close his eyes and go to sleep but they still had to clean up and walk to the bed on shaky legs.

Arandi rolled off the counter and Dean just loved her more by the second as she took it upon herself to clean him with a warm wash cloth and he had to watch. Tired or not tired his body was already rising to the occasion and he sighed. A huge smile spreading across his face as Arandi climbed onto his lap with the razor in her hand.

"I missed a spot." She purred huge sexy smile spread across her own face.

"Well we can't have that." He rasped setting his hands on her hips. "I have got to be cleaned shaved for my hot date."

"Don't you worry baby, I've got you." She moaned as she straddled him and he slid into her once again.

She had him alright, any fucking way she wanted him, she had him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	4. PAIN KILLERS

The continuing romance of Dean and Arandi.

PAIN KILLERS

Dean paced impatiently in the waiting room of the hospital still seething that they hadn't allowed him into the room with Arandi and if Sam hadn't been there to calm him down he probably would have barreled his way into the back and probably be sitting behind bars.

He was so pissed at everything right now; especially himself because he should have protected her she shouldn't be hurt. Well they were all hurt but she had taken the brunt of it.

"Son of a bitch." He roared and punched the wall hard enough to crack it. He felt Sam's hands on his shoulders guiding him to sit down.

They had been trying to rid a house of a poltergeist and it had been a nasty bitch throwing them around like rag dolls. It seemed to have taken a liking to Sam so Dean ran to his brother, suddenly the son of the owners of the house came running into the room just as the poltergeist was throwing things around violently. Dean watched Arandi run and push the boy out of harm's way taking the brunt of a flying end table to the back of her head and shoulders, the already broken leg of the table stabbing into her.

Dean screamed for her running as she fell to the ground motionless. It was enough distraction for Jade to finish the incantation on her own and the poltergeist was gone in a whirl.

Dean hadn't even given it a second thought running with Arandi to the car with Sam and Jade in front while he tried to rouse her.

"Fuck this shit." Dean roared jumping from his seat he pulled his fake F.B.I. badge as he shoved past the doors. The nurse who had first banned him from the back started to argue with him and he pushed the badge in her face. "I want to see my wife and I want to see her now or do I need to start checking employee records?" He glared at her.

She made no move to stop him then or Sam and Jade who followed close behind.

Dean walked into the room where the doctor was just finishing up with Arandi who was still out cold.

"She hasn't woken up?" Dean asked instantly taking her hand and glowering at the doctor.

"She did but we gave her something to help with the pain so we could pull the splinters from her shoulder and so we could clean the wound and patch it up." The doctor explained. "She didn't suffer a concussion so she'll probably have a bad headache and be sore as hell but she'll be fine after a couple days of rest. I'll go ahead and get her signed out so that you can get her home to bed. I'll get you a prescription for pain meds."

They waited and Dean's impatience was bubbling. The very nurse that had pissed him off delivered the papers to him which he signed in a hurry.

"I'll get a wheel chair." She said roughly.

"I've got her." Dean growled, lifting Arandi carefully into his arms. He walked past the nurse and then stopped to glare at her. "If I even find one speeding ticket I will find a way to make it a federal offense Nurse Jenny Burthal." He hissed and walked out the door.

Sam shrugged at the stunned nurse as they followed. 'Over protective Dean at his best.' He thought.

Dean waited with Arandi in the car while Jade and Sam got her meds from the all night pharmacy and other supplies that they would need.

He had her in his lap holding her against him closely feeling her breathe. A soft moan escaped her lips telling Dean that she was in pain. He caressed her face.

"It's going to be alright Arandi, I got you." He whispered.

Her eyes fluttered open slightly and she smiled weakly at him before closing them again.

Once at the motel Jade helped Dean get Arandi cleaned up and comfortable before heading to their room with Sam.

Dean coaxed Arandi into taking some pills and then sat against the head board intent on watching her through the night to make sure that she wasn't in too much pain or uncomfortable.

He had no intention of falling asleep but exhaustion had other plans.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean awoke with a start feeling the emptiness before his eyes even opened completely. Arandi was not on the bed and he jumped up getting dizzy at the sudden rush to his head. He stood and blinked past the feeling before heading to the bathroom to check but it was empty.

"Son of a bitch." He mumbled what the hell usually he could hear any noise in his sleep but hey Arandi was a hunter too.

He rushed to the door and breathed in relief to see Arandi lying on the roof of the Impala sweeping her legs and arms back and forth humming Metallica.

Dean walked up to the car. "Arandi baby what are you doing?"

Her blue glazed eyes fell on him. "I'm making Impala angels." She giggled.

Dean cocked an eyebrow; he had been so worried about her being in pain that he forgotten how goofy she got on pain meds. "It's kind of cool out here, we should get back inside."

Arandi twisted herself around to where her head was hanging in front of Dean upside down.

Dean winced thinking that she had to be in full on higher country not to feel that pain in her shoulder.

"It's too hot in there." She said and she pulled his head in for a kiss.

Dean had never kissed anyone like this and it felt so different but strangely erotic so he went with it for a bit. He pulled back to breath. "Arandi you're hurt and we need to take care of you."

"I'm fine love." She slurred, pulling him in again.

Dean sighed bracing himself with his hands on either side of her head as he kissed her back. He was trying to think of how to get her back to bed without upsetting her. "Let me get you back to the bed and we can kiss all you want."

"I like this Spider-Man kiss." She pouted.

"We can do that on the bed too." He tried.

"But I can't do this." She pushed off the car slipping lower onto Dean's unsuspecting crotch as he tried to keep her from falling on her head. He gasped when he felt her hot breath through the cotton of his pajama bottoms. Then she brought her legs over his shoulders which put her crotch right in his face.

"Arandi?" He said and he sounded less that manly. He jumped nearly dropping her when he felt her teeth on his soft dick. "Whoa, whoa baby girl slow down."

Arandi giggled and Dean took the opportunity to flip her up into his arms.

"I didn't know you were a cheer leader." She said.

"Do I look like a cheer leader?" He groused.

"No but I bet you boned plenty of them."

Dean felt himself flush.

"I was a cheer leader too." She struggled to get loose from his arms so he set her down but kept his hand on her wrist.

"I bet you were as flexible as you are." Dean went with it.

"I can show you." She grinned.

"Arandi not now you're hurt and you're just going to make it worse if you start doing cart wheels and splits."

"You just like the other cheer leaders better." She pouted yanking herself free and taking off faster than Dean thought she could move drugged up.

He ran after her wincing at the gravel he was stepping all over with bare feet. He managed to grab her before she ran past the motel. "Arandi stop this shit already!"

She stared at him and her eyes filled with tears. "Don't yell at me." She murmured.

Dean took a deep breath reminding himself of all the times that Sam had to deal with him in the same situation, telling himself that he needed to buy his brother a gift a big gift because this shit got frustrating fast. "Baby I'm just worried about you ok?" Dean softened his voice.

"Can we please sit over at that table for just a little bit?" She pleaded, looking up at him with those damn blue eyes.

"Alright we'll sit there for a bit." He touched her face and felt that she was a little warm.

They walked to the picnic table and they both sat on the top of it. Dean threw his arm around her shoulders and she leaned against him. He hoped that she would drift off if they stayed quiet but it wasn't meant to be.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Am I boring?"

"No Arandi not even close I learn something new about you every day that I love."

"I love you too." She sighed happily. "Dean?"

"Yeah?" He gave the sky 'the really?' look.

"If you did get bored with me would you tell me?"

"It's never going to happen."

"Dean?"

"Yeah?" He groaned.

She quickly slipped off the table getting between his legs. "Can I suck your cock?"

He closed his eyes knowing this wasn't going to end well. He looked at her cupping her face. "Baby there is nothing I want more but I like it better when you're not stoned."

"You don't want me?" She asked sadly her full lips in full pout.

"Of course I ….. holy shit." He gasped.

Arandi had not let him finish as she buried her face between his legs and nibbled on his cock.

She didn't play fair and Dean was going to hate himself for this in the morning even though he was going to be walking on air from what she was going to do to him. He knew pushing her away wasn't going to happen anytime soon

She looked up at him smiling and he shook his head slowly bracing himself on the table as she pulled his already engorged pulsating cock from his pants easily. He looked around making sure that there were no other late night motel guests outside.

She licked the tip slowly but firmly and he could feel his legs trembling. He watched her intently as she took in the tip and sucked it expertly making him thrust up toward her a low moan coming from his throat. He worked one hand into her hair.

"I like it when you make noises." She whispered to him. "It makes me all wet and wanting you to thrust that big cock into me."

"Arandi baby….." He hissed closing his eyes as the shiver went up and down his body.

She licked up and down the shaft of his dripping penis paying careful attention to his most sensitive spots.

He moaned and couldn't stay still thrusting up feeling the intense climax building in his gut. She knew how to set every nerve ending on fire even now that her mind was clouded she could take him completely over the edge.

His body tensed and he moaned loud thrusting up hard when he felt himself about to let go and then she pulled back.

He could barely think or breathe teetering on the brink of ecstasy. "Arandi?" He panted.

She looked at him with her glassy eyes and a mischievous grin on her face. "Tell me what you want." She purred.

"Baby don't do this to me." He begged.

"All you have to do is make those sounds and tell me what you want." She gave his throbbing dick a quick lick and he whimpered.

"This is cruel." He hissed.

"Take control then." She challenged with a giggle and then got up and walked off.

He sat agape his cock rock hard and aching. "Son of a bitch." He growled half tempted to just finish himself off and be done but it wasn't the same as her sweet mouth or her tight wet hotness.

He tucked himself away painfully and followed. She was back at the Impala humming away sitting on the hood. He walked up to her just a bit aggravated now but it wasn't her fault.

"Arandi this….." He didn't finish as she pulled him between her legs pressing her heels into his ass and kissing him passionately. He was hard pressed against her.

"Dean show me who's boss baby." Arandi blew in his ear.

The tickle of her hot breath on his ear and neck pushed him past the point of feeling guilty. He was completely lust blown thanks to her hot ministrations and he had to have her one way or another. He would let the guilt of taking advantage of a drugged out of her mind girlfriend eat him up later.

Right now he needed to reach that sweet, sweet release that was just on the edge making his legs tremble and his gut and groin ache with desire.

He pulled her to the edge of the Impala's hood as he kissed her slipping his fingers past her shorts and letting them rub sensually over her wetness. Her head fell back with a soft moan and he grabbed her nipple with his teeth through her tank top making her mewl.

He pulled his hard dripping cock free and pushed into her with a loud groan he wasn't going to last long with having been so close already but he had to please her too. He held her up so that her injury wouldn't get aggravated as he thrust in and out of her and she held him hard leaning into him and making those sounds that just made him fucking burn from head to toe.

"Arandi baby holy shit….." He moaned feeling the boil rising in his groin again.

She gasped and her body trembled as she reached her release and Dean followed seconds later pushing himself in to the hilt on his toes and grunting the pleasure flowing through him, his own body shaking against hers, both of their bodies moving with the aftershocks of bliss.

Bliss that she probably wasn't going to remember and Dean felt the guilt surge through him again. She was lying quietly against his shoulder breathing hard as he pulled out of her and fixed their clothes. He stood with his shaky legs just holding her hoping that she would fall asleep but she lifted her head to look at him.

"My shoulder hurts." She said slightly confused as to why she was in pain.

Dean sighed heavily. "I'm sorry baby can I get you inside now?"

She nodded tiredly wincing as Dean lifted her up to carry her in the room. She moaned and Dean huffed because it went straight to his dick which made him feel like one.

He sat her on the bed and fixed the pillows so that he could lean back and let her rest against him but he helped her clean up with a wash cloth and she moaned again as the wash cloth that he was using rubbed against her, he looked up at her and she looked back at him with shiny half-mast lusty eyes.

He didn't say a word to her but smiled seductively at her; he stood up and laid her gently against the pillows. He pulled her shorts off and crawled between her legs he laid on his stomach and began to nuzzle down into her wetness. Her soft moan and slight thrust of her hips told him he was doing good.

He ran his tongue all over gently but firmly flicking at her clit making her moan deliciously and his cock throbbed painfully.

"Dean baby oh my God you're so hot." Arandi moaned arching slightly.

"Arandi be careful with your shoulder." He warned.

"I don't feel anything but you." She moaned again.

A full shudder went through Dean's body and he went back to paying her every bit of attention that she deserved until she was panting.

"Dean oh fuck…Dean you…..mmm….just hell don't stop baby!"

Dean smiled, her reaction making him tingle all over. "You like that baby?" He whispered huskily.

"Yes oh fuck yes." Arandi squirmed.

Dean moved his tongue into her and she squealed. He reached into his pajama bottoms and gripped himself firmly, quick firm strokes and he was filling his hand with his hot streams of come. He groaned loudly shoving his tongue as deep as he could into her and she lost it hitting her climax arching toward him and he smiled as he licked her clean and her body shook from being over sensitive.

"Feel better." He asked pulling up to look at her.

"You're the best pain killer ever." She sighed.

He laughed and got up to change and get her cleaned up again. When he got back to the bed she had turned over on her stomach and had fallen asleep. He looked at her sleeping soundly and smiled. He loved her so much he felt it in blood as his heart raced from just realizing that somehow his crazy ass had managed to get her to fall in love with him.

He settled next to her pulling the covers over them, he leaned his cheek onto her uninjured shoulder throwing one of his legs over hers and his arm over her waist. Over their heads he entwined his fingers with hers. She wasn't going anywhere without waking him.

He kissed her shoulder gently and as he drifted off in contented sleep he wondered if she knew just how great a pain killer she was too because since falling in love with her the great painful void that filled him had stopped hurting and he could live again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	5. ANGER MANAGEMENT

"ANGER MANAGEMENT

"It's not happening Arandi." Dean yelled.

"Dean stop treating me like I'm going to break in half." Arandi yelled back.

"Breaks I can handle hearts that stop beating and pulses that stop pulsing is the problem!"

"I know how to take care of myself." Arandi pushed toe to toe with Dean.

"Good to know but totally pointless now that you are my girlfriend!" Dean roared in her face, stressing the my.

"There you are with your fucking double standard again Dean because if it was the other way around you would be all gung ho."

"Well it's not the other way around so live with it."

Arandi made to get past him and he grabbed her arm shoving her back hard enough to make her stumble. He saw the flame in her eyes and he was pretty sure that it matched his.

He prepared for her next move since the last time this had happened she flipped his ass easily so when he saw her coming he flipped her first only that he had forgotten his weapon's bags was still on the bed and she landing on it with a harsh gasp as her head connected with guns.

Dean's defenses went down when he saw the blood on her fingers where she reached for her head as she rolled off the bed.

She looked at the blood and up at him. "So you don't want me to get hurt out there but in here it's ok?"

"I didn't mean to hurt you." Dean tried to reach for her but she was beyond pissed and she shoved him away. He actually stumbled because she might be a woman but she was freaking strong for one.

His anger went up a couple of notches as she tried again to get past him so this time he grabbed her and shoved her on the bed pushing her wrists over her head as he straddled her midsection.

"Get the fuck off me Dean!" She screamed thrashing under him, every move she made rubbed on his crotch and a soft moan escaped him. Arandi stopped moving and looked at him. "You're getting turned on by this?"

"No." He lied. "I just…...oh fuck it." He groaned and pushed into her to give a hard passionate kiss and she bit his lip hard. "What the fuck?" He let go of one wrist to touch his lip and that was enough leverage for her to flip him off the bed onto the hard floor making him let go of her as he grunted from the pain that shot up his spine and the back of his head.

Arandi was almost to the door when he stood up and threw himself at her ankles causing her to fall hard to the floor. She wasn't getting out that door and he didn't care what it took he wasn't letting herself be bait for this crazy vengeful ghost that preferred black haired women. He hated himself right now for causing her any pain but this was better than dead.

She spun onto her back fast knocking Dean sideways and he grabbed for her wrists again but she elbowed him hard in the gut.

She was up and he jumped up breathless, she got her hand on the knob and he yanked her back.

"You're not getting out that door I don't care if I have to knock you out." He growled.

"You wouldn't dare." She hissed.

He glared at her thinking that if he did knock her out he wasn't going to ever sleep again for the fear of his dick ending up in a blender on puree. Right now he couldn't believe how fucking turned on he was his jeans just a little too snug.

"Arandi baby please stop this shit I just want to keep you safe because I love you so fucking much."

She looked at him her eyes softening slightly and he should have known better she did flip him on the bed this time and that was it, his true Dean Winchester fury blew it's fuse and his eyes darkened as he jumped up she was out the door but barely at the Impala.

Even she seemed surprised to see the anger in his eyes as he grabbed her harder than he ever had before and threw her on his shoulder while she kicked and yelled.

"Someone is going to call the police so shut the fuck up!"

While she didn't stop kicking she stopped yelling.

"Stop it now!" He roared as he carried her back in the room.

"Fuck you!" She dug her nails into his back.

"Fine have your way." He tossed her on her back on the bed and she grunted. He felt his blood rush to all the right spots God he loved it when she made sounds like that.

She wasn't done yet wrestling against him they struggled feverishly on the bed breathing hard, Dean was so going to end this on his terms. He grabbed her and managed to pin her to the bed again while she struggled hard. He settled his whole weight onto her body to keep her in place.

He looked at her completely flushed her hair mussed up to perfection and she looked so hot he just wanted to eat her up whole. He pinned her hands close to her head and then kissed her hard expecting her to bite him again and he would never admit that he had enjoyed the first bite.

She struggled hard while Dean attempted to kiss her senseless.

"Dean I can't breathe." She whispered.

"Good." He said into her lips and kissed her harder dipping his tongue between her lips. He heard her moan and she stopped moving.

'Triumph' he thought. He lifted his head to look at her and she had her eyes closed.

"Arandi?" He asked then he realized that all his weight had settled to where she couldn't get enough air and he panicked.

He lifted off of her lifting her up toward him coaxing her to breathe deep and then suddenly he was on his back being pinned. "I can't believe you fell for that." She murmured.

"I love you." He said simply.

She stared into his eyes. "You so don't play fair." Dean had her pinned again.

"Who's playing?" He breathed into her neck as he started rubbing his hardness against her.

"Dean."

"Arandi."

"Dean!"

"Arandi."

"You are so going to pay for this." She hissed.

"Oh yeah baby punish me till I'm begging for you to stop." He murmured nibbling on her collar bone going up to her neck with opened mouth butterfly kisses to her sweet spot behind her ear; he smiled into her neck when he felt her tremble.

"Tell me you want me to stop and I'll stop." He rasped as he licked a circle on her neck and did a slow sensual grind between her legs.

"Shit." Arandi groaned moving against him ever so slightly.

"You know you don't want me too." Dean murmured hotly into her ear.

Arandi's answer was a stuttered breath.

Dean was so hard he was sure that he was going to lose circulation any moment and maybe he was crazy but damned if Arandi wasn't gorgeous when she was pissed and trying not to be turned on. Her lips shiny and swollen from the kissing, he just throbbed harder. "Arandi baby fuck you are so fucking hot." He mouthed against her neck as he nibbled on her neck. "You can't blame me for wanting you when you look like this oh and baby I want you." His voice low and husky as he slowly rubbed against her and her lips parted in a moan that went straight to his already dripping cock.

"Oh fuck Dean ok you win." She panted.

He brought his lips back to hers and kissed her hungrily and harshly making her gasp, he wanted her now and even the couple of minutes that it would take to get naked was too long.

Arandi felt one of Dean's hands move away from her and then her eyes widened when she heard the familiar click of Dean's switch blade.

"Dean what are you doing?" She breathed trying to see what he was up too.

"I'm so fucking horny baby I just can't wait." He answered hotly.

Arandi felt his hand at her crotch and heard the rip of her jeans.

"Dean what the hell these are my favorite jeans!"

"I'll take you shopping tomorrow I promise." He bit her nipple through her shirt and she arched against him breathing heavy. "Then I can bend you over in the fitting room and make you…"

"Dean please….." Arandi moaned.

"S'actly what I'm trying to do baby." He moaned as he slid into her through her jeans and the added friction of the jeans made his eyes roll. "Fuck baby these are my favorite jeans too."

Arandi arched up as Dean thrust his hips forward the heat of her tightness and the friction of the jeans made him pant into her neck. "Holy fuck." He moaned as Arandi wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him in to the hilt.

The building bubbling heat of satisfaction burned in his gut and he thrust harder into her as his lips crashed into her and he slipped his tongue to ravage her hot mouth. God she made him lust crazy.

"Dean." She moaned as she turned her head and he bit into her neck marking what was his and would always be his. Raising up to look into her lust filled eyes he pulled his hips back till he was almost completely out and then he slammed back into her.

A strangled sound of passion over took him as his ears buzzed loudly and his eyes were filled with white heat as his climax tore through him like a runaway fire filling every sense of him, he clenched his teeth grunting moving into her to get every last drop of pleasure that he could feeling as she trembled and cried out under him as her own release shook her to the core.

"I don't like quickies." He growled as he fell against her. "What else can we argue about?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something." Arandi murmured sleepily.

"I was lying about taking you shopping."

"Dean Winchester I swear…Dean holy shit what are doing." Arandi moaned.

Dean laughed who the fuck needed anger management when you had this and he slid fully hard back into her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	6. FEVER

FEVER

Arandi ran the cool wash cloth over Dean's body while he thrashed uncomfortably. He was running a fever and he felt like crap. A cut to his shoulder had gotten infected and he had taken antibiotics now he just wished they worked faster.

"Arandi please stop I'm cold." He mumbled.

"You may feel cold but you're way too hot."

Dean smirked looking at her with glassy green eyes. "I'm always hot."

"That's beside the point oh conceded one." Arandi huffed.

Dean pushed at her hand feebly.

"It's the wash cloth or a cold shower." She threatened.

Dean glared at her and then smirked again. "Any excuse to get me naked."

"Yeah because you writhing in pain is such a turn on." Arandi growled.

"Admit it darling you have a hurt Dean kink." He teased.

"I have a kink alright and it has nothing to do with you being hurt."

"Then what?" He pressed.

"I'm not telling you then you'll take advantage." She laughed.

"And that's a bad thing because…?"

"Dean you're sick so can you please just rest?" Arandi said softly.

Dean sighed and grinned. "Can I rest after I please?"

Arandi rolled her eyes. "Is there ever a time you don't think about sex?"

Dean looked as if he was thinking hard and made the effort to try to answer more than once before saying. "As if I'm the only one."

"You are the only reason that I think about sex as much as you is because you know all my weaknesses just about."

Dean wasn't sure he liked the idea of not knowing everyone of Arandi's sweet spots or kinks, he pouted.

Arandi laughed softly. "You're too adorable with those full lips."

"Leave my lips alone." Dean grumbled.

Arandi laughed again. "You're acting like a spoiled six year old."

"Am not." He countered.

"Ok spoiled five year old."

"Shut up." Dean groaned and rolled on his side his back to Arandi.

He was quiet long enough that Arandi thought he had fallen asleep until he started to shiver trying to pull the covers over his head.

"Dean you can't do that it'll just make the fever worse."

"Arandi, I think I need that shower now." He mumbled.

Arandi's heart raced knowing that if Dean was willing to get in the water he wasn't feeling good at all. She reached to feel him and the fever was burning through him. "Ok come on let's get you naked."

Dean gave her a half smirk but his glazed eyes told a different story. Arandi helped him sit up and pulled his t-shirt off and then led him to the bathroom, she turned the water on and helped Dean strip off his pajama bottoms. He was trembling all over as she pushed him toward the tub but he pushed back.

"I'm not going in alone." He groaned.

"Fine." Arandi sighed taking off her own clothes then helping Dean into the water. He began to shiver his teeth chattering and she felt so bad for him.

"Just twenty minutes love you think you can handle that."

"Yeah, yeah just talk to me distract me." He breathed. "Better yet kiss me."

She smiled at him sick or not Dean was a typical male thinking about sex even though he was burning up. She wanted for him to cool down worried because Dean didn't handle fevers well, not the illness kind anyway.

She pressed closer to him and kissed him, he sighed responding pulling her closer to him and she maneuvered him to make sure the water poured over him. She felt Dean's shaky hands traveling over her body.

"Just relax baby, let me take care of you." She whispered.

Dean nodded tiredly pushing her against the shower wall so that he could prop himself on his shaky legs on his arms against the wall.

Arandi kissed his chest sliding her hands down him slowly until she wrapped her hand around his super hard cock and he sighed at her touch. She slid down the wet wall to crouch in front of him and sick or not Dean thought it was the hottest sights he's ever laid eyes on.

Arandi set her other hand behind one of his thighs and then slowly flicked her tongue over the tip of throbbing dick sending a completely different kind of chills coursing through him.

"Arandi baby… mmmmm." Was about all he could manage at the feeling of her hot wet mouth surrounding his hardness and sucking lightly as he tried desperately not to thrust hard into her mouth. "Oh fucking balls of distraction your mouth baby oh your fucking mouth!"

Arandi continued to work her tongue over every inch of pulsating cock licking over and into the slit making Dean gasp and mumble a litany of dirty words. He couldn't control the need to thrust his hips anymore and he tried to not get carried away as he thrust in and out of her luscious mouth while she continued to drive him close to the edge with her fucking mind blowing tongue. It was taking a lot to keep his knees from just buckling.

He had asked for a distraction and man was he getting it and then some. "God Arandi I love you." He moaned staring into her eyes and watching her mouth glide over him, delicious spikes of pleasure surging through him as he watched his cock disappear into those red wet hot lips.

Arandi smiled around him and then slowly took him in sucking and licking in ways that had him blubbering incoherently and he felt the delicious heat of release building in his every nerve ending. The cascade of water falling over his hot skin made him feel as if tiny little fingers were working madly to make him fall over the edge and he couldn't tell the fever of being sick from the fever that Arandi had awakened in him.

He gasped loudly nearly slipping when Arandi managed to take him all in and the overwhelming suction that she was able to add made his eyes roll, he brought one hand down to her head as he felt her fingers brush against his sac and he lost it.

The sounds he made were heated and savage as he shot everything into her throat and she took it all which just made him so much hotter. His climax so intense he couldn't see or hear anything for a minute as it thrummed through his entire body making him go up on his toes.

Anything he tried to say was utter nonsense and when he could finally see again he realized that he was sitting on the edge of the tub and Arandi was holding him in place.

"You alright love?" She asked worriedly.

All he could do was give her a goofy smile.

"You are much cooler now." She told him and somehow she managed to get him out of the tub, dried, and dressed and back in bed with a minimal of help from him.

He was drifting in a hazy comfort of post orgasmic bliss when she climbed in next to him. "I may need another dose of that every four to six hours." He sighed pulling her closer.

"I was thinking of giving you just a little more now but if you want to wait four hours…"

"Stop teasing the sick guy." Dean whined.

"I'm trying to make you feel better." She kissed him.

Dean sighed as he felt her hand slide into the band of his sweat pants moving toward his already hardening length. "Baby if anybody can get the job done it's you."

"Fevers don't stand a chance against me." She murmured.

"I don't stand a chance against you."

"Complaining Winchester?"

"Hell no but can I have my medicine now not getting any better here." Dean moaned and arched off the bed when Arandi found a magic spot and with just that touch and talking dirty in his ear he was falling over the edge in seconds gasping for breath.

He lay still letting her work him through another bone satisfying orgasm and God he needed to get fevers more often.

He felt Arandi get off the bed.

"Where are you going?" He asked his voice breaking slightly.

"I have to clean you up now."

Dean moaned again. "You are trying to kill me.'

"Didn't hear you complaining before." Arandi laughed.

"I'm sick not insane….well you know what I mean."

Dean snuggled into the comforter boneless and then Arandi was cleaning him with a warm cloth and dear lord he was going to die at her wonderful hands and lips and oh yeah he still had to make up for all the distraction she was providing him plus he had kinks and sweet spots to hunt down. He smiled and sighed, well there were worse ways to die. His eyes rolled in pleasure and Arandi purred in his ear.

Literally the best fever ever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	7. MINE

Disclaimer: Winchester's and Supernatural not mine.

Dean loves Arandi and he doesn't take kindly to the men that don't get that she's his now and forever. Dean and Arandi hotness.

MINE

Dean watched Arandi make her shot at the pool table his eyes glued to her ass in those damn form fitting jeans that she wore all the time. She was almost as good as him at the game but not quite. Although men didn't quite get so upset losing to her.

He looked up as she walked up to him and kissed him on the lips where he leaned back against a table. "Your shot love." She smiled.

Dean kissed her and then headed to the table and looked for his best shot. He walked around the table glancing at all his surroundings at the same time; he tried to never let his guard down.

He spotted a man by the bar talking to a couple of other men as they stared at Arandi. The leers on their faces told Dean everything he needed to know and he didn't like it one bit. It was that look of 'wouldn't I love to be between those legs'. Dean glared at them.

"Dean, are you alright?" Arandi asked him.

He should be used to it, the way men stared at her made fools of themselves to get her attention even when she was practically in Dean's pocket but he couldn't get used to it, she was his now and forever and only his, did he have to have it made into a fucking t-shirt?

"Fuckers act like they've never seen a beautiful woman before." He grumbled. "How do they expect to get a woman when they don't know how to treat them right?"

"Dean don't let it bother you babe they don't stand a chance." Arandi caressed his face.

"Not the point Arandi I can read their filthy minds and that's like they are trying in my book."

He pulled her into a passionate kiss relaying the message to back off. He pushed her against the pool table wishing that he could just take her right there.

He pulled back looking towards the bar and the men were gaping. Arandi put her arm around his waist and dropped her head to his shoulder.

"Let's get out of here." She purred.

Dean smiled licking his lips holding her close loving that a mere kiss had set her on fire.

"Don't you want to finish the game?" He teased.

"We can but I'd rather be riding your cock." She nibbled his ear.

Dean shivered from head to toe closing his eyes kissing her neck. Reminding himself that they had to wait for Sam and Jade and he reminded her of that too.

"They are probably doing what they are keeping us from doing." Arandi groaned.

"Patience baby." Dean whispered into her ear still keeping his eyes on the perverts.

"Dean Winchester telling me to have patience?" Arandi laughed.

They continued the game and Dean drank steadily. He surprised himself when he felt the buzz. It took quite a bit to get him that far and it just served to get him thinking about all the things that he wanted to do to Arandi's body. Things that he would actually get to do, not standing from afar wishing.

Maybe it was rubbing it in but he couldn't help himself. He pulled Arandi onto his lap where they sat and he kissed her until they had to pull apart to breathe. His eyes drifted to the watchers with a cocky smirk, 'mine' radiating from him.

Sam and Jade finally arrived and the WInchester men got down to playing pool while the women stood close by watching. Dean made sure to keep a watchful eye on the men and one glance at Sam had him on alert too.

Dean wasn't scared of these men after all they were just men and he had fought worse, killed worse and with Sam at his side well gigantor could be intimidating.

Dean needed to use the bathroom so with a quick kiss to Arandi and a glance at Sam telling him to be alert he made his way to other end of the bar.

Having completed his business he was washing his hands when the door opened and three men walked in, instantly stepping around him. Dean sighed knowing that it wasn't going to end well, he turned to meet them.

"Really guys I know I look incredible but I can handle it by myself." Dean said in a low voice taking a stance where he could handle on three men fast, his heart thudded in his chest wondering what was going on outside the bathroom door if these fools were trying to get to him.

Dean's heart ached when one of the men said. "Vincent just wants a taste."

He knew what that meant and all three men were sprawled across the floor in seconds when Dean's over protectiveness for Arandi kicked in and he rushed out the door. All his fears realized when he saw Sam fighting three other men and Arandi and Jade were nowhere to be seen.

Sam had the men down by the time Dean reached him and he looked at Dean with wide eyes. "They wanted Arandi." He breathed.

Dean knew they wanted her had seen it in their eyes had read it in their minds but being the proud manly man that he was kept her in this danger.

"Jade went after them." Sam pushed going in the direction that he had seen them go.

Dean and Sam rushed out the door to the outside and looked around; a loud bang from the side of the building had them running in that direction and then they stopped cold, staring.

Dean's heart clenched painfully at the sight that met them. Jade was kneeling beside Arandi who was sprawled on the ground and there was blood lots of blood. He didn't remember moving but he had Arandi in his arms checking to see where she was hurt.

"It's not her blood." Jade whispered.

It was then Dean noticed the men all lying motionless on the ground surrounding them, four dead men by the looks of it. Vincent had gotten his taste of Arandi alright just not the one he had expected.

Arandi was beautiful but so very deadly and right now she was shell shocked that she had killed these men, human monsters

Dean lifted her into his arms, "Clean what you can we have to get the hell out of town fast." He directed to Sam and Jade.

Dean settled with Arandi in the backseat of the Impala, she was shaking but not saying a word. He comforted her as much as he could. Sam and Jade packed the motel once there and they were on the road in minutes.

Hours and a state later they finally stopped at another motel. Arandi had still not spoken a word and Dean had left her alone just holding her in his arms the whole time. They had been too wired to sleep.

Jade fussed over her sister but Arandi would have no part of it telling her to get some rest as Dean led her to the room they would be in.

Once they were alone Dean pulled Arandi into a tight hug. She leaned against him stiffly.

"I need to clean up." She whispered.

"Arandi they were trying to hurt you, you just defended yourself." Dean pointed out making her look in his eyes.

A sad smile filled her face. "You think that I feel guilty about killing those men Dean? What bothers me is the fact that I don't care that I killed them, that I didn't think twice about taking their lives when all I had to do was kick their ass. What have I become Dean?"

Dean could only look into her eyes wanting to say so much but not having a single idea where to start. "I should have taken you out of their once I saw the way they were looking at you."

"Don't you dare try to blame yourself about this." She snapped pulling away from him and heading into the bathroom slamming the door.

Dean stood where he was for a few minutes pinching the bridge of his nose wondering why in the hell they still went to bars when nearly nine out ten times trouble always followed them in there.

He finally sat at the table in the room pulling his bottle of whisky out of his duffle and took a long drink needing to feel the burn. He thought back to the first time that he had killed a human in self-defense and how it had followed him for a long time. Was it a good thing to get used to killing?

By the time Arandi came out of the bathroom he was buzzing half way through the second bottle. She took it from him and took a long long drink then she straddled him on the chair kissing him long and hard.

Dean sighed feeling his arousal instantly but he didn't want to make love to her if she was doing it for all the wrong reasons. "Arandi baby maybe we should…."

She kissed the words from his mouth. "I need you please."

The words skidded straight to his cock and he moaned lightly thrusting slightly up against her, the day he denied her anything like this just didn't exist. She wanted to forget she wanted to go someplace else in her mind.

She began to rub against him on the chair wrapping her hands around his head kissing him urgently slipping her tongue between his lips and biting on his bottom lip. Every touch like a brand of sexual heat that pushed him closer and closer to losing his mind, that was the control that she had on him and he didn't mind it one damn bit. How could anyone not sin when it felt this good, looked that beautiful and was all his and would always be his.

Dean slid his hands over her hips tightening his grip to guide her to the best rhythm against his already aching cock. His jeans and her silk pajama bottoms in the way but it still felt fantastic.

Arandi slid a hand down to his throbbing bulge pushing against it and Dean hissed at the feeling already burning in his gut.

"Arandi baby fuck…." He breathed into her luscious kiss swollen lips. The euphoric feelings of utter want and 'this is all mine, just mine,' making his heart hammer and his body pulsate with heated, burning desire.

"Dean, take me, take me hard I want to feel you and nothing else, I want to think of you and nothing else." She murmured hotly into his ear and Dean could swear that his muscles just melted off his bones.

Arandi pulled back and grabbed the bottle of whisky taking a big drink then slammed her lips back into Dean's and he groaned loudly feeling the burn of the alcohol passing from her mouth to his and holy crap if that didn't just make his cock twitch with want. He bit into her lip and she moaned so fucking sweetly making all his nerve endings tingle, those sounds were so fucking golden to him, like an invisible hand stroking his cock just almost there.

Dean stood up lifting her easily as she wrapped her legs and arms around him and he pushed her against the wall and the hiss of pain that escaped her lips made him pull back to look at her, her blue eyes stared straight into his soul.

"They hurt you?" He asked his voice dripping venom and he wished there was a way that he could go back and kill the bastards again. He trembled with the sudden fury that filled him at what had happened at his letting it happen.

"Dean I'll be fine."

"So not the fucking point Arandi." Dean hissed, "What good is it for me to be there if I can't protect you?"

"Don't even go there Dean you can't protect me all the time."

"I have too if anything happens to you…..I can't….I would…" Dean's desperation and the alcohol made him falter but then he remembered what Arandi was seeking and a new sense of determination took over. They both needed to forget this night make it their own and he could do that. He was the master of the cover up after all.

He kissed her down to her neck sinking his teeth into the soft skin and she moaned tightening her grip on his shoulders.

"You're mine baby all mine." He moaned into her ear thrusting hard against her pushing her into the wall. "If you hadn't killed them I would have because you are mine!" He marked her skin as she cried out his name.

"Make me yours completely." She whimpered against him.

He was confused at first and then he realized what she meant and it sent powerful shivers through his entire body. He and Arandi had sex down to an art between them but he had yet to take that part of her, pretty sure that she wasn't into that and he had tried only once in his lifetime with someone else and had never finished because his size presented some problems. He had never tried again just not wanting to deal with the issues but Arandi holy just the thought nearly finished him.

He had been her first for so many things and now she was offering him another sweet honor. He spun around fast so that they fell on the bed with him on top of her.

"Arandi I don't want to hurt you." He murmured against her neck.

"Over confident there Winchester." She smiled softly running her fingers through his hair.

He arched his eyebrow as he lifted his head to look at her. "Well it's not the same as the other loss of virginity Arandi and I'm not small."

"As if I don't know that already love." She huffed.

"I have to prep you and then….." Just thinking about it made his dick throb painfully. He wanted it so bad now so why the hell was he arguing the point. 'Oh yeah pain.'

"No prep."

"What, are you kidding Arandi it'll be painful enough with prep but without…" My God why was he so turned on by the idea?

"Look Dean I am well aware of what I'm getting myself into but I love you and I want the first time to be you not your fingers."

Holy shit could he get any harder.

"I need this Dean I need you claiming me again."

Oh yeah he could get harder.

Arandi pulled him in to kiss hungrily as Dean pushed at her tank top to expose her breasts and yanking the top off unceremoniously. The pajama bottoms were gone in seconds and he was sure he beat his record for stripping.

"I don't have any lube." He nearly whined.

"There's some in my bag in the side pocket." Arandi answered.

Dean lifted his head to look at her with a cocked eyebrow.

"I've been thinking about this for some time Dean I just was waiting to see if you would bring it up first."

"I didn't think it was something you would want." Dean murmured.

"With you I want it all my love." She whispered pulling him in for another 'I can't breathe but who gives a fuck' kiss.

Dean ran his hands all over her body and then proceeded to kiss and bite down every sensitive part of her taking his time to make her so hot, so primed.

"Dean fuck, stop teasing me." She moaned arching against him.

Dean got up from the bed and got the lube from Arandi's bag. It wasn't till that very moment that he realized that his heart was about to beat out of his chest and that his hands were shaking. He crawled back up the bed kissing up her legs until he reached her thighs.

He knew for sure that if they are going to do this he wanted to see her face the whole time. He leaned down to slowly and hotly run his tongue over her clit and the noises she made holy mother of all that is sexual nearly undid him, he's pretty sure that he could get off on those sounds alone. Maybe he would find out someday soon right now his brain was pretty much disintegrated at the thought of what he was about to do.

His cock was so painfully hard and this was going to be sheer heaven for him but for Arandi?

"You sure you want this baby." Dean's voice cracked.

"I need this." She groaned taking the lube and slicking him herself.

Dean shuddered at the feel of her warm hands gliding over his erection. "Whoa baby whoa easy."

He aligned himself to enter her holding himself to where he could see what he was doing and see her face.

"It's going to hurt baby." Dean soothed gently rubbing some lube on her hot pink hole pushing her legs up higher and placing a pillow under her.

"Nervous enough thank you very much."

Dean pushed in just the tip making Arandi gasp and clench her teeth not to mention where Dean was trying to make his way in.

"Holy shit!" Dean groaned his breath catching at the unbelievable tightness that he was up against. "You gotta relax baby or I won't last to make it good."

Arandi nodded and did her best to relax which to Dean was pure sweet hot pleasure and he wasn't anywhere near all the way in.

"Dean I love you for trying to keep this easy but baby if you don't move it along I'm going to die." Arandi breathed.

Dean looked at her wanting to tell her so much but he couldn't process a damn thing just feeling what was going to be his and the thought of it made his stomach burn with want, his cock throb with need.

"Come on baby I know you want to be all the way buried in me." Arandi prodded. "Don't tell me that it won't turn you on to make me scream with that huge fucking cock making me yours completely."

The words flipped a switch in Dean that shut his brain down to sense and sinful lust took over.

"I love you so fucking much." He moaned in husky 'need you now' voice and pushed in feeling the heat opening up for him and the tightness that made him blind with desire.

Arandi cried out instinctively trying to move away from him but he was in to the hilt and his head was spinning at the sheer heavenly bliss that wrapped completely around his throbbing cock. "Stay still baby, you have to adjust." He groaned.

Arandi dug her fingers into his back panting hard to get past the pain and the feeling of being too full. She had known it was going to hurt and she could in no way be mad at Dean and was nearly impossible with the lusty sounds of pure need that he was making, his pupils wide with incredible desire for her and she just wanted to please him and hear more sounds of what she could do to him.

"Fucking unbelievable baby." He whispered to her. "You're so fucking tight and hot and I can't believe that you're giving this to me, holy fuck it's so fucking good."

"I love you Dean." She replied breathless.

He knew that she did, she showed him one way or another everyday but this, this like being handed her heart and she couldn't realize how much it meant, it was beyond everything. "Baby I love you so much." He said leaning in to kiss her.

Their kiss was desperate and needy but oh so fantastic and Dean sucked the moans right out of her precious lips. He began to move slowly waiting to hear any sign of discomfort and he began to thrust before he lost the rest of his higher brain function.

Pulling back he worked his hand to her wet pussy and began to run his fingers over her clit in a rhythmic circle and she moaned loud arching her body up. He was going to make this good for her

He drew up to his knees and spread her legs further and he picked up the thrust while his fingers delved into her wetness and she was a writhing moaning lust filled hotness beneath him and man did it just take him to a higher level of lust. Her mantra of 'Dean oh God Dean please don't stop that feels so fucking good.' Was like little shots of pleasure that went straight to his cock and she lay there underneath him a portrait of utter sinful decadence, flushed and needing him and only him.

The bubbling heat began to rise in his gut and he gasped at the intensity of how heated and complete it was building through every nerve ending and just the idea of how mind blowing it was going to be made him whimper.

Their combined moans and the bed creaking added fuel to lust as Dean thrust and worked with his skilled hands and she screamed his name as her body shook and her orgasm took her completely. Her eyes rolled as she arched up and Dean's eyes followed as she tightened even more around him and he growled with one final thrust to the hilt his climax hit him like a runaway semi that took his breath away. Sparkling white zigzags danced through his vision and his ears were full of their lust noises as his hot come filled her. He was so fucking high in orgasmic bliss he didn't want to come down. Man they need to bottle this shit.

They panted hard their bodies a mass of satisfied flesh as Dean pulled out slowly and fell beside her face down.

"Arandi you just can't know how incredible that was." He moaned.

"I was there too love." She sighed. "Thank you."

He lifted his head to look at her. "I think I should be thanking you."

She looked at him and then pulled him for a kiss and as much as they both just wanted to roll over and go to sleep they both reluctantly got up to get clean and Dean wanted to make sure that he hadn't hurt her, once satisfied and freshly showered they headed to bed with Dean tightly wrapped around Arandi almost as if he afraid she would leave while he slept.

Hours later Dean woke up suddenly and realized that Arandi was awake still wrapped in his arms.

"You alright baby?" He asked her kissing the back of her shoulder.

"Yeah just had a bad dream.' She answered.

"Need to talk about it?"

"No it's the same shit and it's over…..for now." She sighed.

Arandi shifted to get comfortable and looked toward Dean as she felt his erection against her.

"Sorry but you always turn me on." He said huskily pushing her so that he could kiss all down her back until she was trembling in his hands. "C'mere." He slurred as he pulled her over on top of him.

"Arandi I love that you have given me all of you and I want to do the same." He said as he looked into her eyes.

"Dean I…." She was wordless.

"I want to Arandi I want everything there is with you I want to be completely yours too." He pulled her into a slow hot kiss and meshing of tongues.

"Ok my love." She whispered as they pulled apart.

Dean opened up his legs to let her fit between them and reached for the lube to hand to her.

She took the tube and set it aside then took his hard cock between her lips expertly working over it until Dean was fisting the sheets and calling her name. She knew every sweet spot and she paid extreme attention to everyone one of them with her hot flickering tongue and Dean could swear that he was melting into the mattress.

"Baby…..I'm not going to last if you don't stop." He groaned as he writhed at her attention.

She pulled away with a sensual pop and slurp that sent a chill through Dean's spine.

"You'll tell me if I hurt you?" She whispered.

Dean nodded afraid his manly voice wouldn't sound so manly at the moment. He took a deep breath listening to Arandi move around; he couldn't look just waiting trying to relax.

He wanted this though didn't think that he ever would but Arandi brought out every desire imaginable in him.

Dean jumped slightly as he felt Arandi working his legs apart.

"You sure about this Dean." She asked again.

"I'm sure." He managed.

He gasped as her finger barely slid in and he clenched up automatically wondering how in the hell Arandi had let him not prep her.

"Relax baby."

"Trying."

Arandi dipped her head down to lick along his cock again slowly inserting her finger into him letting him adjust.

Dean did his best not to squirm too much concentrating on what she was doing to his erection. She moved back and forth until he felt a little more at ease with the strange feeling and then she added the second finger. He bit his lower lip and let out a whimper of discomfort.

He still didn't get why she had let him go all out when he was having trouble with two fingers. He sure didn't get why people enjoyed this and he felt her angle her fingers differently as she opened him up further and his heart jumped at the sudden spark of sheer heated pleasure that shot through him and he moaned a little too loud.

"Do that again oh God you have to do that again." He growled thrusting up to help her find that spot again and she did and he started making sounds that would make a porno star blush as she hit the spot again and again. He writhed and whimpered unashamed.

Arandi continued to work her fingers still sucking on his dick and licking it until he thought he was just going to die from the absolute fire of lust pulsating through him.

"Arandi…..baby….I can't ….oh fuck." He whimpered.

She moved into him faster matching the rhythm of her throating him. She hit his sweet spot ever single thrust and he couldn't breathe he was seeing stars and God he loved every minute of it.

No wonder this was so fucking popular it was beyond mind blowing. He felt heat in every nerve ending and his fucking toes were curling, the sheets fisted tightly in his hands.

"Arandi…fuck baby…" He screamed as she slid her fingers in hard and he bucked up to meet it, his body shuddered as lava seemed to course through him and his climax took him with such extreme intensity he had to grit his teeth and still guttural moans and whimpers made their way past his lips. Arandi swallowed every drop of his release and his brain completely turned to mush, his muscles becoming over cooked noodles. And everything that came out of his mouth from that point was incoherent babble as he rode out the orgasmic high and just when he thought it was going to end Arandi pushed against him one last time making his eyes fly open as he gasped at the unbelievable pleasure that blew him away like the most amazing aftershock in the world.

He should have wanted to just go straight to sleep but as the ecstasy still thrummed through him he pushed up onto his knees and grabbed Arandi pushing her down without a word he dove his tongue into her wetness going crazy with the need to satisfy her like she had just done to him.

"Dean, Dean, Dean." was all she was able to say until he tongue fucked her senseless and he suckled her clean.

"If it ever gets better than that I'm going to die." He said hoarsely pulling her into his arms.

"I thought that was how you wanted to go."

"Oh hell yeah." Dean smiled sleepily. "Hell yeah." His orgasmic blitzed brain already working on how to make it better with his Arandi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	8. BLISSED

BLISSED

Arandi stood at the motel room door watching Dean across the parking lot washing the Impala. He had used his charm to convince the desk clerk to let him use the motel water for this with a badge to back him up.

Arandi had at one time been amused at all the attention Dean paid to that car but when they became a couple she was rewarded with the same unbelievable attention and then some. Dean showed love like that and yeah it was weird to show a car that type of love but she knew that besides Sam it was the only thing Dean had left that belonged to his dad and mom.

Arandi found herself licking her lips as Dean bent to wash every inch of the Impala, his clothes getting damp with the spray of the water and damn if he didn't look delicious.

He stood up straight and stretched lazily like a sleepy cat his tight t-shirt riding up slightly as his jeans dipped lower and he absently scratched his taut stomach while the other arm stretched high and he was on his toes.

Arandi sighed and smiled feeling the heat through her body and thanking God that that beautiful man was hers. Her claws come out when she realized someone else is eyeing her man.

A brunette and a red head had seated themselves on the curb in front of their room trying to get Dean's attention and he looked once and shook his head going back to washing the Impala.

It wasn't his fault that he was so hot looking and she knew that but what the fuck really?

She watched intently waiting for the women to do something stupid and then she was going to wipe the parking lot with their skanky asses.

That was when Dean noticed her standing in the door way and he smiled her smile, the smile that always made her insides turn to mush. She smiled back at him and he motioned with his head for her to go to him.

Arandi walked towards him flicking her death glare toward the two women who now watch her walking toward the conquest that would never be theirs and Dean just added fuel to the fire by pulling her into his strong arms and kissing her breathless.

"Hey beautiful want to get all wet with me?" Dean said into her neck as he nuzzled it.

'Already there.' She thought but out loud she said, "Sure why not." She glanced toward the women who stared in envy. 'All mine bitches.' She smiled smugly.

"I love it when you get all possessive." Dean grinned as he followed her gaze.

"Well they made chains for a reason." Arandi smiled innocently.

"There you go talking dirty." Dean's grin grew bigger his voice huskier. "Where's the tight leather outfit with stiletto knee high boots?"

"At the cleaners."

"Stop teasing me you know how I get." He growled pulling her into another kiss.

Arandi placed both her hands on his ass squeezing firmly, her heart skipping a beat at Dean's low moan. She was deeply in love with the sounds that came from Dean when he liked something a lot. She pulled back. "I thought we were washing the car?"

Dean stared at her a bit then at the car. "Yeah, yeah the car." A sly smile filled his face. "How about I wash you next?"

"I think we can arrange that." Arandi smiled and dropped her head licking at his neck slowly up to the spot that turned him to putty just behind his ear.

Dean's eyes fluttered shut and he breathed heavily reminding himself that he was outside and he couldn't do the things his mind and throbbing cock were conspiring.

Arandi pulled away and she couldn't help but laugh when Dean whimpered.

"You finish up here and I'll get things ready." She said softly noticing the generous bulge in Dean's jeans.

One more kiss then she sauntered away as he mumbled, "Tease."

The two women stared at Arandi as she walked to the room. "Hope you got a good look." She growled. "That's the closest you'll ever get." She had almost gotten past the door when she heard the low laugh.

"Bitch."

The women both gasped at how fast Arandi was suddenly in front of them and she squatted right down into their personal space. "Want to find out just how much of one I can be?"

"We didn't mean anything." The red head back tracked quickly.

"Arandi baby." Dean was behind her hand on her shoulder. "Not worth it baby girl." He soothed glaring daggers at the women.

"I know but it's been so long since I got to hide a body." She sneered.

Both women gulped and with the most perfect timing the motel clerk walked by. "Everything alright Agent Steele?"

"Just fine Maxine I'm almost done." Dean's voice pure velvet.

"Janice, Natalie they are U.S Marshals don't push your luck." Maxine offered as she kept walking.

The women gulped again and Arandi stood back up gave Dean a quick kiss. "See you in a little bit babe." She went into the room and closed the door.

Dean stared at Janice and Natalie. "She's awesome at hiding bodies, they haven't found one yet." He grinned with a wink and strutted back to the Impala.

The next time he turned around they were gone and he laughed. He quickly finished up the washing and moved the car back to the front of their room locking it up and headed inside to get the other washing started but he intended to take his sweet time on this job.

He entered the room and heard the water in the tub running just the thought of what was about to happen had him rock hard and what he found when he walked into the bathroom nearly made him come without being touched.

Arandi was in the tub with her eyes closed her hair piled on her head which was thrown back with parted lips and she was lazily playing with herself.

Dean's dick twitched painfully and he had to lean into the door frame before his knees gave out. She was so fucking beautiful with one leg draped hotly over the rim of the tub as her fingers worked nimbly.

He watched mouth hanging open he was iron hard about to tear through his jeans and he could feel the pre-come oozing. He was mesmerized watching Arandi prime herself. His mouth and throat were useless for the moment and his brain was so far in the gutter drowning in sinful lust.

He tried to form words but only non-human sounds escaped his throat until finally, "Starting without me baby?"

"I was thinking about you and what I wanted you to do to me and I couldn't help myself." Arandi purred sliding her fingers over her swollen clit, biting her lip with a moan that went straight to Dean's dick and it throbbed painfully in his jeans. He whimpered involuntarily and somehow got his legs to carry him closer sinking to his knees beside the tub getting a closer view of her actions.

He watched with rapt awe nearly salivating, his body trembling with desire and his hands gripped the edge of the tub. There are not many fantasies left that Arandi hasn't brought to life for him and this one here well it just couldn't get any hotter.

That was until two of Arandi's fingers disappeared into her and she moaned in way that made Dean thrust his hips as if he was inside her and he bit his lip so hard he tasted blood.

"You just gonna watch or you gonna help?" She said hotly she never got tired of how hot Dean looked when he was horny his lust blown eyes and those fucking lips that looked like he kept a hidden stash of Botox.

Dean pulled his clothes off so fast he nearly fell over and Arandi leaned up so that he could slip behind her and she nestled back against him between his legs and his swollen cock up against her back.

She took his hand and led him to her pleasure point and Dean leaned over to kiss her neck as he fingered her and his other hand stroked her nipples. She moaned and panted letting out a string of curses and in minutes he brought her to a gasping orgasm and she shuddered against him his own neglected dick pressing harder against her, he reached to touch himself but Arandi turned suddenly facing him moving his hands to the tub rim and she smiled so seductively Dean's breathing grew harder.

She did the last thing he would have ever entertained in his mind and God he loved the way her mind worked. She lowered her head under the water and proceeded to give him the most unbelievable blow job of his life finding every sweet spot over and over and he could barely think.

He thrashed making noises that he didn't know he could and he kept his hands on the tub rim afraid that he might accidently drown her in the heat of arousal. Liquid heat built up intensely in his sac and before he could prepare for anything he erupted into her mouth jumping and grunting at the spiral of orgasmic heat that burned straight through his entire body. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as she continued to suck his over sensitive cock milking his climax expertly and he literally stopped breathing so that he could concentrate on the mind blowing bliss thrumming through him.

He was completely boneless, his eyes wouldn't go past half-mast and sated wasn't even the proper word but she wasn't done with him, he was almost tempted to tell her there is no way he could go another round of anything but sleep and then she did what only Arandi could do with her kisses and her touches and the way she fucking breathed his name, he was iron rod hard in minutes and smiling like a loon because he knew that it's going to be good, so damn fanfucktastic that his eyes are going to be crossed and his dick was going to purr and dear ecstasy, bliss, lust, he was in her as she straddled him and he held on for dear life as she fucked him beyond senseless, beyond breathless, beyond the bone rattling orgasm that she grinded out of him and her name was the only word that he knew and he's never going to come down from this bliss of the exotic screeching pushed past gritted teeth as he filled her with his release and she joined him breathing his name like no one but Dean existed and that was how she made him feel every time she touched him, every time she told him how much she loved him, every time she made love to him to the most momentous fucked out bliss that could be obtained.

God he loved her.

He never knew how they made it to the bed not bothering with clothes, wrapped up in each other.

Dean was drifting into post lust sleep, thinking about the woman at his side how no one ever was meant for him like she was and he needed her like oxygen. He smiled rolling on to her and she sighed happily.

God she loved him and he made her feel like no one could bring him to his junction in love and bliss. He loved her, she felt the love surrounding her and he never let her feel otherwise because even when he was mad at her it was because he loved her and was afraid to lose her.

She had never known anyone but Dean and she was so glad for that because no one but Dean existed to her, never would and she made sure to make him feel it every chance that she could and leaving him a boneless, sated, smiling, heap was beyond satisfying.

"You're my obsession, my addiction; I can't get enough of you." He kissed into her neck.

"And that's a bad thing because?" She panted under him.

"We need to sleep sometime." He said unconvincingly.

"Why when we can be doing this?"

"You're right sleep is for the unsexed." He groaned taking her again and passion sounds filled the room.

Janice and Natalie had tried to find the porno that their neighbors were watching until they realized that it was live action and remembering the hot marshal couple next door they exchanged glances and hoped they had enough cigarettes to make it through the night.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	9. UNTOUCHED

Dean and Arandi being hot and sexy, dirty sex speak and you know the usual.

Dean's POV

UNTOUCHED

I have been working on my Impala for a couple of hours now trying to distract my mind. I am so fucking horny it's not even funny and I'm fucking done in because it's that time of the month for Arandi.

Sure I could plead for a blowjob like I haven't done that before because come on Arandi has a mouth that would make a dirt devil jealous. Ok so not what I need to be thinking of right now.

I'm strange in that department, while most men wouldn't give two cents if their women were satisfied or not, I want Arandi always satisfied. So I will painfully and diligently suffer through blue balls for five fucking days.

Cold showers and crankiness aside I can make it, I can if I don't look at her, avoid kissing her, not cuddle her while we sleep.

I am fucked in every way but the one that I really need.

I reach in to tighten something under the hood having to lean in far and spread my legs a bit. My half hard cock rubs against the warm metal and I hiss at the friction.

I let out a desperate whimper.

"Mmm you look good enough to eat." Arandi murmurs behind me.

I turn to look at her over my shoulder and that's a mistake, she's wearing a tight tank top with Daisy Duke's and half hard flies out the window.

"Are you trying to kill me?" I ask a little less manly than I intended.

"I can't stand to see you suffering or getting over friendly with the Impala." She snickers as she moves up beside me and leans back close to me.

She leans in closer her sweet warm breath close to my ear. "You really shouldn't stand like that, your perfect ass in those tight jeans, just begging to be fucked."

I gulp so hard I think for a second that I swallowed my tongue.

"You know times like these I wish that I was a man so I could bury my cock balls deep into that sweet piece of ass."

What should have shocked me only makes me ram rod hard and my throat is dry, I can't help the whimpered moan that escapes me.

"Fuck Arandi what the hell?" I start to turn to face her but she tells me to stay where I am.

"Just let me do this for you ok?" She whispers hotly in my ear.

"What exactly is that?" I squeak.

"I'm going to make you come so hard without touching you at all."

I'm thinking impossible but then I forget this is Arandi and she wouldn't do this if she didn't think she could.

"The fact that your ass is still virgin would make me want to fuck you into the mattress until you couldn't remember your name, only mine. Better yet I could fuck you up against the Impala so every time that I hit that sweet spot your dick would rub on you baby."

My eyes flutter closed and I'm gripping the edge of my car with white knuckles.

"I'm not gay." I say lamely.

"You'd be thinking about it once I pounded stars and fireworks out of that sweet spot in that tight sweet hole."

My legs are trembling and I can't breathe right. "Fuck Arandi." I mutter wanting to touch myself so bad wanting to bend her fucking sweet ass over and fuck her till she is completely hoarse.

My jeans are way too tight and pre come oozes freely.

She moans in my ear saying my name like buttery delicious dripping sin and she fucking knows what that does to me.

"You want to fuck me so hard right now don't you?"

My hips move forward at her words.

"No humping the car baby." She scolds me.

"Baby…I need…I want…." Yeah ok I made myself super clear.

"I'll get you there baby I promise."

Another moan drags out of me.

"Tell me what you're thinking right now." She purrs.

I tilt my head towards her in disbelief.

"If you say the words you'll see what I'm getting at."

I groan at the tight getting painful strain of my hard cock. "I was thinking about bending your perfect ass over and shoving my dick into you until you lost your voice."

As soon as the words pass my lips my dick pulses with hot burning need.

"How does it feel when you do that baby when you slide that huge cock into me and make me yours?"

"Arandi please." I plead.

"Don't worry baby you are going to be very pleased." She promises her voice might as well be her lips on my cock.

"Fuck." I hiss, my whole body is on fire and I don't know if I'm going to be able to not do what I'm thinking. This is pure fucking torture and dear lord I'm so turned on I wouldn't last long if I tried.

She's just leaning beside me as if we are having the most normal conversation in the world.

"Do you know how unbelievably hot you look right now?" She asks.

Oh I'm fucking hot alright.

"You're so fucking gorgeous when you're horny and when you come." She whispers.

My legs are weak and my cock is throbbing and I'm breathing like I just ran a mile. I'm pretty sure if someone took my temperature the thermometer would break.

I spread my legs a bit more trying to relieve the pressure but the fabric of my boxers and the cut of my jeans moves over the tip of my dick and I hiss at the friction.

I moan loudly.

"Those sounds are like sin." She says.

I glare at her sideways and she smiles innocently and licks her lips now I want those lips on my cock and the image makes me thrust again.

"Arandi." I say brokenly.

"You're spreading your legs like you want me to fuck you baby, would you let me?"

I think back to a time that she and I experimented with anal sex and she found my prostate and made me come undone like a slut. I imagine her inside me if it was possible and I can't believe the added desire I feel. "Yes." I moan. "Yes I would let you fuck me wide open."

"Damn baby I would fuck you so hard you'd feel it for a week just so I could hear those sweet fucking sounds that I fuck out of you."

I whimper and look at her I'm sure my eyes are lust blown and she's going to pull it off she's going to make me come like fucking geyser without laying a hand on me and I fucking love her and hate her right now.

"Imagine if I could suck your cock at the same time baby, having you coming down my throat while you got it so good in the ass."

I feel my balls tightening and press up onto my toes hissing as the fabric moves over my untouched desperate cock.

"Licking a strip up and down the length baby dipping my tongue in your slit while your sweet spot gets fucked over and over."

I gasp and close my eyes let my head fall back.

"Look at me." She demands and I snap back to look at her panting her name.

She licks her lips again and I know I whine although I will deny it to my death.

"Arandi…fuck…I….fuck." I'm seeing stars and I just might die from lack of oxygen to my brain.

The fact that I can think is amazing in itself.

"Arandi please." I whimper.

"Feel that wet heat of my lips sucking you off baby taking you all the way in my throat."

I see the sight in my mind how fucking beautiful she looks when she's taking me in like that and add the image of my prostate being manhandled.

"I love you baby." She says her breath hot in my ear.

That's it I gasp and cry out keeping my eyes locked on hers as the orgasm rips through me and I mean rips through me. It is so fucking intense just as if all the things in my head really happened and my knees buckle. The added rough touch of my jeans to my pulsating cock and I'm seeing sparkles and blood is rushing in my ears.

This untouched bliss has me breathless and her name is the only thing that makes any sense.

It rolls over me in waves and I can't stop making these sounds of pleasure.

I wanted satisfaction, holy fuck if this isn't it.

It feels like hours before I start to come down and that's not a bad thing trust me I realize that I'm on my knees and Arandi is on her in front of me cupping my face lovingly.

"That was the most beautiful hottest thing I've ever seen." She says then kisses me softly.

"Mmm." Is about all I can manage.

"Come on baby let's get you inside and cleaned up." She stands up and I wrap my arms around her waist and lay my head on her stomach still on my knees.

"Your sex slave forever." I mumble. "I love you too."

She hugs my head to her for a little bit then helps me to my feet and I look around suddenly remembering that we were outside.

"No audience I promise." She laughs.

My legs are still shaking badly but I feel so sated so fucking good. I pull her into a kiss as I lean back against my car to catch my breath.

She lets me lean there while she puts up my tools and closes the hood and then she leads me to the room. I'm still buzzing from a euphoric high.

Sam opens the door to their room to look out and sees me shuffling along like a two year old. "What happened to you?"

"Arandi." I huff.

He nods and grins and closes the door.

Arandi looks at me with a sly grin and my heart skips. "How about I do that to you again while you're naked?"

My mouth falls open to actually protest but my traitor cock is already half hard.

And I'm whimpering again, when did I become such a marshmallow?

"It won't be so untouched this time; wait till you see what I learned to do with a shower head." She brags sinfully happy.

God I love her.

She smiles sweetly pulling me behind her and closes the door.

Sex slave for life and loving every moan of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	10. SINFUL

Sexual content and bad language.

SINFUL

Dean and Sam hated Halloween, it was to be expected when every day of their lives could be considered Halloween.

Yet here they were getting ready to go to a Halloween party to stop ritual killings.

Dean and Sam were less than thrilled to have to wear costumes to fit in to the crowd.

Dean instantly regretted letting Arandi choose his costume as soon as he saw red leather.

"The devil Arandi really?" Dean groused.

"A devil Dean not the devil so suck it up love." She called from the bathroom where she was putting the final touches on her costume. "Besides there is not much left in costume stores on Halloween day,"

Dean rolled his eyes but slipped into the costume because he had promised he would.

Very tight red leather pants and a form fitting red fish net shirt which explained why Arandi had covered his tattoo. He opted on sticking to his own biker boots and he wasn't going to wear the cape no matter how much Arandi begged.

It was bad enough he had horns and a tail to deal with.

He was about to complain vehemently when Arandi stepped out of the bathroom and his entire thinking process ceased while all his blood rushed south and he had to remind himself to breathe once his lungs began to burn.

He realized his mouth was open and he was sure that he had drooled.

Arandi stood before him dressed like an angel wings and all but she was the hottest angel he had ever laid eyes on and tight leather wasn't good for him when she looked like that.

She was wearing tight white short leather shorts that were laced up on the sides which meant no panties with a white leather bustier that revealed enough cleavage to make any man hell even woman stop and appreciate. Her belly was bare and she was wearing white leather stiletto heeled knee high boots.

Her wings were state of the art with real feathers and they were huge looking just like Dean would imagine real angel wings would look when not spread.

Arandi was smiling at him sweetly her lips sparkling with glittered lip gloss and she had put on skin glitter that made her sparkle everywhere.

She had applied blue mascara and eyeliner that made her eyes stand out more than usual and of course the halo which somehow looked like it was just real.

"I see you're a little horny." She panned.

"Ha ha." Dean snorted.

She stepped up to him to inspect his costume, "Don't worry once this is over I'll spread my wings for you."

"That's not the part of you I want spread." Dean growled into her neck.

Arandi stepped back lowering her eyes to look up through her lashes she put one finger to her mouth in an exaggerated scene or innocence.

"Are you going to corrupt me?" She said in a small voice.

Dean meant to say 'fuck yes' but instead when he opened his mouth he whimpered.

It was going to be a long night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The party was out in the county on an old farm and the hunter's research pointed to tonight someone being used for a demonic ritual.

Dean held Arandi's hand as they walked around getting the feel of the place. He spotted Sam and Jade doing the same and smiled since Sam was dressed as Hercules and Jade was Xena.

Sam caught his eye and rolled his eyes because he wasn't too thrilled with skin tight everything.

Dean had to readjust himself every chance he got since his cock refused to settle and how could it with Arandi wearing that costume and he just wanted to fuck her till her halo was crooked.

Arandi turned to him with a raised eye brow and he felt flustered wondering if he had said that out loud.

"Dean can you stop thinking with you other head we need to be on alert." Arandi huffed.

"Well then we should have been a father and nun because you like that fuck Arandi you know me by now don't you?" He squirmed.

Arandi grinned knowingly and took him by the hand and led him away into the woods.

"Where are we going?"

"Sam and Jade are on watch for a few minutes so I can get your mind where it belongs." Arandi said as she shoved Dean back against a tree and began to kiss him hungrily.

Dean moaned as he grabbed hands full of ass and Arandi's hands worked on the zipper of the red leather pants.

As soon as she had his hard aching cock free she dropped to her knees in front of him and Dean just wasn't sure how the fuck he held it together because it was just so fucking hot the way she looked.

Dean moaned before she even touched him just from the sheer expectation of what was about to be done to him and he couldn't help but wonder how he hadn't lost his mind from need before he met her.

When her lips wrapped around him he hissed and went into a litany of fucks from the sensation that rushed through his body and seeing her glittered lips taking him in made his knees tremble.

"Fucking she devil in disguise." Dean muttered.

Arandi winked at him and took him completely in and Dean let his head fall back while he thrust his hips forward.

The picture they must make he thought.

The wet slick sounds of Arandi moving over his cock made him tremble and he could feel the tight heat building strong in his gut.

"Arandi baby I …fuck." He moaned.

Arandi gripped his ass and he pushed forward her tongue skimming hot over his throbbing vein as he hit the back of her throat and one sweet moan from her and he was gone. His breathing hitched as his body stuttered his hot load spilling down her throat and she took it all in.

Dean gave one long moan of ecstasy while the pleasure thrummed through him in delicious waves holding one hand to her head and the other on her shoulder.

She milked every drop from him until his over sensitive cock twitched almost in pain but still wondrous pleasure right beside it.

The wicked sound of Arandi popping off his cock made him shudder and oh the things he was going to do to her later.

He pulled her to her feet yanking her up around his waist and spinning her back into the tree he thrust against her.

Their lips crashed together and Dean tasted himself on her kiss and moaned.

The breaking of twig made him come back to his senses and they composed themselves.

Within minutes Sam and Jade appeared motioning that something was going on behind them.

It didn't take long for them to find who they were looking for and keep people from being used as sacrifices. One exorcism and their job was done.

And Dean was practically carrying Arandi back to the car to get to the hotel. Pressing her up against the car he kissed her hotly on the lips then went down her neck with opened mouth heat breathing her.

"We have an audience." Arandi breathed.

"Dean looked around seeing other's watching the free show from them and Sam and Jade fogging up windows in the back of the Impala.

"I don't know if I can make it to the room." Dean whined.

"We have to because when we're done we're not going to want to move." Arandi breathed hotly into his neck.

"Boneless sated heaps, my favorite." He moaned already hard as steel again.

He pushed Arandi into the car from his side helping her with her wings and then he was in driving like a maniac back to the room trying to concentrate on his driving instead of Arandi while his brother was making out with Jade in the backseat.

Getting to their room proved just as difficult stopping every few to kiss like crazy.

Both of them getting looks of appreciation but their minds were more than one tracked.

Finally in their room Dean locked the door and smiled wickedly. "It's time to pay for your sins bad little angel."

Arandi smiled. "Make me pay hard and loud." She purred.

She grabbed him and spun him around falling back against the sofa then she straddled him.

Dean moaned loud as leather rubbed on leather and he was going to burst out his pants.

Arandi though seem to be in a foreplay mood as she rubbed hotly against him while she kissed him hot and hard.

"Arandi I want to be in you now." He moaned gripping her hips hard and moving against her.

He could see their reflection in mirrors on the walls and the sight was decadent to say the least.

"I never knew angels could be so naughty."

"Only with devils as hot as you."

"I'm going to lose all circulation any minute." He whined.

"So let it breathe baby." She breathed into his ear.

Dean didn't have to be told twice slipping his hands between them to let his aching cock free.

He moaned louder as skin rubbed on leather and he pulled her into a bruising heated kiss.

He stood up lifting her up with her legs wrapped around him and dropped her onto the bed.

Her wings spread under her and Dean could only stare at her.

His brain slowly shutting down with want and need.

"I want you just like this." He murmured dipping his fingers to her wetness to shift the leather of her shorts aside to make room for him to push into her.

First he dipped down to taste her wanting to hear her mewl his name as his tongue tickled her button heatedly.

She arched off the bed at the sensation that had her every nerve ending awake and wanting more.

Dean pulled back up and pushed slowly into her the added friction of the leather making him gasp.

He kept his eyes focused on her spread open for him and looking so fucking spectacular.

He loosened her top just enough to see her nipples and he lavished them with all the attention they deserved until Arandi was hissing at him to fuck her and stop teasing.

Dean grinned twisting his hips as he slid in and out picking up a rhythm that had him breathing hard and gritting his teeth to control the heat bubbling and rising from his gut.

"Fuck….this is…so….fucking…fuck." He groaned pumping harder.

Arandi was a beautiful babbling mess under him and he watched with extreme satisfaction as she came undone, her eyes rolling back while she arched up screaming his name, her body stuttering with incredible pleasure

Dean absorbed it all, he lived to see her like that and hear her falling apart as his ministrations.

He hardly gave her time to recover pulling out to turn her over on her hands and knees pushing back into her watching in the mirror as she caught up wanting more.

The sight made his balls tighten painfully but he somehow held out.

"Fuck baby you look so fucking good I could do this to you all night." He whispered in her ear.

"Then do it baby fuck me till I can't see straight and I can't even remember my name." She responded.

"Thank God you're mine." He moaned pushing harder and deeper into her. The heat coiled up hotter and hotter in his gut, his nerve endings alive with the anticipation of the bliss about to flow through him.

He watched her face in the mirror concentrating hard wanting to please her and moving in the ways that she made those glorious needy sounds that he lived for.

Her eyes met his and her lips parted and he knew she was there and so was he, he just needed to get that one bit of added friction, right there, right there, fucking right fucking there and they went over together.

Dean slammed into her to the hilt rotating his hips to get every sensation possible from the ecstasy that had him momentarily unable to breathe, see straight, or do anything but chant her name in a pure sexed out voice.

Arandi was a lustful debauched beautiful mess and he loved it.

He would never forget the way she looked like that.

The bliss slowly thrummed through them and they rode it out and finally collapsed in a tangled heap.

They kissed languidly but still hot and firm.

"Now I understand what they mean by sweeter than heaven and hotter than hell." Dean grinned.

"We are absolutely sinful." Arandi sighed.

"You say that as if it's a bad thing." Dean chuckled.

"Anything that feels that fucking good is hard to resist." She sighed again.

Dean rolled over on top of her. "Now I want you in nothing but the wings angel girl."

"Then guess you better get to work."

Dean smiled because he knew without a doubt that it hadn't been just talk he really was going to make love to her all night or at least until she lost her voice whichever came first.

'No pun intended.' He thought as leather slid off her body sensually.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	11. NEEDED

This one I decided to do in the POV of both Dean and Arandi

NEEDED

I'm sitting in my Impala fuming and cold when I should be happy and warm in Arandi's arms but I couldn't leave well enough alone, I had to push it because I love her so much and the thought of losing her makes my heart ache. If she walks away from me that's losing her too, I know that but at least she would be alive.

She says I'm a hypocrite because I do exactly what I tell her not to do and that being to put her life in danger to save others. I was saving her but I almost died doing it and she came unglued on me and I returned the fire breathing. I was bruised up, sore and could probably sleep for a week but I was alive and so was she.

Instead of happy, happy, joy, joy, we had erupted into a toe to toe argument that had reached to the heights of calling off our relationship and Arandi telling me that she didn't need me, like claws to my heart. I stormed out the door of the motel room intending to sleep in the car somewhere but it's cold and I'm already regretting everything I said and I hope that she is too. I can be such a dick sometimes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean walked out on me and I'm kind of having a mini meltdown. He saved my life and the risk of his own and as much as I wanted to tear him a new one I was just too happy that he was fine but Dean couldn't leave well enough alone he had to push it yelling at me for doing my job recklessly and risking my life.

I stare at him like he just mutated in front me and I remind him none to quietly that he does that every flipping day. Of course I have to hear how it's not the same and that round about same shit different day way.

I come unglued on him and we yell at each other toe to toe and I say the words that I wish I can take back the second they slip past my lips. "I don't need you!"

He flinches like I just back handed him and it is way too quiet all of a sudden. His eyes are dark and he looks lost for just a second before he says, "Ok I get it." and he storms out the door.

I stand there like a fool hearing the Impala roar out of the parking lot. I can be such a bitch sometimes.

I lay down, I know better than to call him, he won't answer and I wait. Hours later I manage to drift off to sleep.

Sometime later I wake up sensing I'm not alone and Dean is there sitting on the floor leaning back against the wall with his knees drawn up and his hands are dangling from his knees where his wrists rest, his head back against the wall watching me.

I blink a couple of times to make sure that I'm not seeing things, he's really there and I'm so relieved that I will willingly make the first move. I don't beg, not outside of hot sex anyway, and I'm not going to apologize verbally but I get up and walk to him and he looks up at me, he's still pissed and so am I but shit I want to be in his arms.

He has his legs stretched now so I sit on his lap and bury my face in his neck, this is my apology. He doesn't push me away but he doesn't lift his arms either and if he wants to punish me he is hitting the nail on the head. I am a little addicted to his touch, being in his strong arms and he is just sitting there.

I don't move at first until he growls, "Go back to sleep Arandi."

I know how he felt now when I told him I didn't need him, he doesn't want me anymore and now I get it. I stand up and I don't look at him I just walk into the bathroom and close the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Partly because it's cold, partly because I need to see her I go back to the room hours later and she's asleep curled up like she's lost and my heart aches I just want to go to her and hold her but you know that thing about me being a dick well I didn't get that title for nothing. My stubborn pride wants her to make the first move so I sit on the floor and lean against the wall watching her sleep.

I'm not too thrilled with the fact that she hasn't noticed that I'm there and what if I was a demon or another monster?

She finally opens her eyes and stares at me as if unsure that I'm really there and then she does exactly what I want her too, she comes to me and sits on my lap, she's making the first move and this is where I take her in my arms and all is forgiven. Nope not me I have to raise the dick wattage up a notch because what she said to me really hurt. I don't touch her and I tell her to go back to sleep.

She instantly gets up and doesn't look at me but I see her beautiful blue eyes for just a second as she walks away and dear God why did I do that to her?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm in the bathroom feeling like I'm suffocating, I need air. Thankfully I had left my clothes in the bathroom so I dress fast and slip out the window. I need air I need to be alone and I need to prepare myself for losing Dean.

It's cold outside but I don't care and I walk to the front of the motel and look to make sure no one is outside then I cross the road and head towards a small hill just in the distance and I walk to the top of it and sit against a tree looking up at the gorgeous stars and bright moon. And I do something I haven't done for a long time, I sob.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wait for her to come out of the bathroom then I'm just going to grab her take her in my arms and tell her that I was possessed. Time slips by and no Arandi. I wait for twenty minutes and nothing now I panic and I'm at the door.

"Arandi, look I shouldn't have been such a dick."

Nothing and I turn the knob. My heart races when I see the empty bathroom and I run out the door searching the parking lot and race to the back of the motel but she is gone. I hate myself so much right now, it's cold and she's outside because of my fucking pride. I run to my car and drive away like a maniac I have to find her. Losing Arandi is like dying painfully slow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hear the Impala leaving again, he now knows that I am not in the bathroom so he's either looking for me or leaving for good.

Tears stream down my face, what the hell was I thinking of course I need Dean from the day I realized that I loved him I needed him like oxygen and water; he has become my life's blood.

I'm shivering uncontrollably now being out in the cold with only my light leather jacket. I should go back to the room but I couldn't stand his rejection again, I'd rather freeze to death.

I huff some warm air onto my cold hands trying to stop crying but it hurts to think that I could lose Dean, no other man would ever be a part of me like him I wouldn't allow it, loving Dean is loving no other, ever, ever, again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I have lived behind my built up walls for most of my life and somehow Arandi got past them so of course I fell in love with her. She's the strongest smartest woman I have ever met and not to mention a beautiful, deadly hunter but most of all she puts up with my shit and loves me back.

I tend to be a bit possessive, yeah alright I go a bit overboard but she has to understand with everyone that I have lost it's all I know. Let me put it this way if I was in a relationship with Wonder Woman I would still try to protect her because that is what Dean Winchester does.

I punch the steering wheel.

"Yeah great job protecting Dean, your girlfriend is out in freezing weather because you got your fucking feelings hurt!" I yell at myself.

I don't see her anywhere so I head back to the room coasting in the last bit to see if I surprise her in the room but she's not there.

I head to Sam and Jade's room but she's not there either and I'm going to tear Sam a new one because I got in and out of their room without them even noticing.

She's been out in the cold for a couple of hours now and that isn't good.

"Arandi." I whisper into the air. "I'm sorry."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I feel so tired and sleepy now going to sleep would be so easy but I know that I won't make it through if I do.

'Would that be so bad?' a voice in the back of mind says.

I see Dean's face and how much he has lost and I could never do that to him, I would rather walk away and suffer the rest of my life than to hurt him like that. But you did hurt him Arandi.

"Dean, I'm so sorry." I murmur to the wind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alright I'm a fucking hunter, the best in the entire world and I'll be damned if I'm not the best tracker too so I clear my mind and I track. I see the hill and I know where to go.

I'm half way up when I swear I hear my name.

I breathe in relief when I see her sitting against a tree I'm already frozen through and I've only been outside for a little while.

She's leaning back her eyes closed and I'm scared that she's not even shivering.

I drop to my knees in front of her reaching for her. "Arandi?"

She opens her eyes and smiles a slight little smile at me and then closes her eyes again.

"Hey baby we need to get inside." I say softly she is so cold. She nods slowly as I pull her closer to me and I finally feel her tremble. "Hey baby you with me?"

"Forever if you'll have me." She says barely above a whisper.

I don't know why but those words tear me up and I hold her tight and let the tears flow. "Forever just isn't long enough with you Arandi."

I let go of her long enough to stand and then I sweep her up into my arms and she settles her head into my neck.

She told me once that she loves the fact that I'm strong enough to carry her without much of an effort because I'm not exactly build like a body builder but I carry enough heavy shit to make me strong, way stronger than I look.

It's a breeze to get her back to the room and I sit her on the bed and start to take her clothes off and getting her under piles of covers. She is shivering hard now and just looking at me like she finally believes that I'm real.

I pull off all of my clothes and slip under the covers with her holding her close trying hard to get us both warmed up. She finally begins to settle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I see Dean standing in front of me and I think I'm seeing things because I never heard the Impala so I go with it as he talks to me and touches me. Hey a thought up Dean is better than no Dean in my book.

I feel him touching me and then I hear him say. "Hey baby you with me?"

"Forever if you'll have me." I say under by breath and his reaction puzzles me making me think I really am imagining him because Dean wouldn't cry for me. Would he?

He lifts me into his arms and this is when I start to really believe it's my Dean. I love the fact that he can lift me so easily since even though I take care of myself I am pretty solid for a woman but he lifts me with such ease with that secret strength that he possesses that surprises people he comes against. It's one of the hottest things about him. He's not a small man but his strength is amazing or maybe I just like to brag about my man.

My God my man and why do I have to have these freaking melt downs? Dean accepts me for who I am and that should be enough. Beauty, smarts, talent, don't mean much when you have more issues than Rolling Stone.

I see the worry in his eyes and I see the love there too, he cares so much, too much and I should be happy for that but he needs to let me do the same for him. I love Dean Winchester and I will never love another.

He undresses us both getting us under piles of covers and I can finally breathe in his arms. I really start to shiver but he holds me tight until finally the warmth starts to take over especially when he starts to kiss me his warm breath and lips gliding over my skin and I feel the heat rushing through me.

The best type of heat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know the best way to warm us up fast and I start to kiss her from her mouth down her neck blowing warm breath over her body and she moans that delicious needy sound that always goes straight to my cock.

"God baby I love you so much." I breathe into her ear and she shudders against me.

"I love you my love." She says back taking my mouth roughly against hers biting my lip until I groan in utter need to feel more, so much more.

She's magic, love, heat, passion, and mine, fucking completely mine.

She wraps her body around me and I wrap around her pushing into her we are no longer cold at all but over heated. It's so fucking hot, the best kind of heat in the world.

Our hearts are pounding loud as we move in perfect rhythm, our lips meeting again in a slow hungry kiss, tasting each other, our tongues a heated tangle, her hands exploring all over me the way I adore.

I moan into her mouth and she sighs deeply, she loves my sounds as much I love hers. I do whatever it takes to hear them again.

This, what Arandi and I share is an addiction and obsession that no amount of rehab could ever cure. She is my oxygen, my heartbeat, and anyone that would try to change that wouldn't live very long.

I wouldn't even blink to kill for her and I'm not talking about only evil things, anything and anyone that would try to harm her or take her from me.

What I've had before her is laughable, I had no idea what truly loving someone could do for my sex life. Passion so deep it burns inside and out, pleasure so complete it never ends, love so honest it hurts but in the best of good ways.

Everything so pure, so real, so Dean and Arandi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean is a fucking sex god, the way he kisses the way he runs his calloused hands over my body, the way he moves inside me, the perfect fit. No denying we were made for one another.

I will never figure out how he does it but he rarely allows himself to be satisfied before me, it's as if he has to know that I am totally sated before he will let himself go.

It works for him because when he gets to that point it's fucking a thing of complete sinful beauty engraved in my brain forever. Dean doesn't believe how beautifully gorgeous he is and I love the way he blushes when I tell him.

Dean Winchester blushing is a sight to behold and when he smiles his true smile holy sun burst Batman break out the shades.

Yeah there isn't much about Dean that isn't golden to me. His sexy 'I broke the fuck you thought I was about to give' sarcastic look, his 'who me' innocent look, his 'c'mere I want to fuck you senseless' look. He has hundreds of looks nearly every one of them makes me have to suppress moans.

I will kill for him without a second thought anyone or anything tries to hurt him it's their last breath and the only way anything comes between Dean and me is if that's what he wants, as long as he loves me no one gets to my Dean.

We look in each other's eyes and I see his love shining and I hope he sees the same in me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was Arandi's first and still don't think she gets what that meant to me and she has learned everything and every way to please me.

My woman is thirteen kinds of sin personified and man half the time I'm hard just thinking about her.

Like now the way she looks at me with nothing but love adds a delicious heat to my already over heated body and I pray that look never changes.

"Do you have any idea how crazy you make me?" I breathe into her ear as I twist my hips and push into her.

She gasps and arches up. "I think I have a pretty good idea."

"I know I'm hard to manage baby but just don't ever walk out like that please not until the day you mean it." I pant twisting the other way and thrusting in hard.

"I will always need you, always. She answers. "I just don't know how to be taken care of no one's ever loved me the way you do."

"We'll learn together then." I tell her.

She nods and then she's calling my name so hotly my toes curl and she's hitting her orgasm. The way she looks the way she sounds as I keep thrusting could keep me rock hard for weeks on end.

I'm not done yet I want to hear all that all over again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean's voice is so sexy to me but when he's in the throes of passion his voice becomes silky decadence. My body stutters helplessly against him as he brings me to my first orgasm and I cry out his name, he gets that look on him the one that says 'I did that to her and I want to do it again and again.'

'Yes please' my body screams before I can even come down from this high I want what he wants.

People might say that we are addicted to sex; I think we are addicted to each other. An addiction that I promise there is no cure for.

"Not done yet baby." He says in a breath while he twists his hips and pushes in gliding just perfectly into me and I thrash mindlessly.

The feeling is unbelievable that even though I just came minutes ago I can feel the heat rising fast and hard again.

I can't stop saying his name not only because I want him to know how fucking fantastic it feels but also because I know how much he loves to hear me calling to him when he's doing these things to me.

He thrusts intensify and his moans grow desperate and just as I hit my second orgasm I tell him that I love him and his eyes roll, he calls my name and tells me that he loves me too and fills me with his release.

Hot, hot ecstasy burns through us, our lips and tongues crashing together while we ride out the intoxicating erotic euphoria, so fucking high, so fucking good, so fucking perfect.

He drops beside me and we try to catch our breath and he's up to get something to clean up with. I know he's still feeling bad because he takes it upon himself to clean me too and before I can even think about what's happening he's lapping at me and I'm arching grabbing at his head.

Yet another mind melting orgasm sweeps through me and I'm gasping thrashing against him, my body dangerously close to shutting down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I keep making sweet love to my Arandi, I just need this so much to feel her hot body under me to dive in to the perfection of what we share and the absolute addiction of the sounds she makes, the way she says my name, the honest to goodness way she tells me that she loves me that just pushes me over the brink and I fill her with my hot release.

Trust me when I say that I had no idea what blinding great sex was until I met my angel. I was such a fool, missing out on sex that could make me forget my name and sometimes even how to breathe.

In moments like this my minds only clear thought is that she's mine, mine, and mine.

I clean us up and just seeing her like that so spent so open I want to please her again and my tongue has a mind of its own diving in and licking sensually until she's a beautiful babbling sated sex goddess under me.

Of course I'm rock hard again ready for another round of my own and suddenly I'm on my back and she's straddling me and I'm in her, we kiss hungrily and I take a handful of a nice plump ass and the other is in her hair

She begins to move and grind and I'm lost, her lips on my neck and I'm moving up to meet her moves

I know from this position she has more friction on her sweet spot and I know that she's feeling it the way her eyes are closed and she's concentrating on that feeling. Her beautiful pouty lips parted in soundless erotica.

The sounds follow soon enough, the sweetest moans in the any known universe the sound of my name in her sexed out velvety straight to my cock voice, the 'do that again' tiny gasps.

I can't take my eyes off of her when she looks so fucking sexed out like this, it pure fucking ego fuel to know that I'm the only one to ever do this to her.

She opens her eyes to meet mine and she looks so sexy so needy.

She tightens herself around me and I gasp at the added pressure because let me say that Arandi makes sure that her body is at its best and that includes making her pussy a fucking vice with those tightening exercises.

She watches my reaction carefully looking for what I like more and that's pretty much everything she does to me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Having Dean under me is bliss in itself, the control is amazing, the sounds I grind out him decadent ego fuel.

He's so gorgeous like that looking at me with that hunger in his eyes that only I can feed and the need to please him takes over everything.

We move together and repeat anything that makes him moan and gasp or say my name like sex and I tighten around him and he loves it.

I push and grind harder while he arches to meet me his fingers vices on my hips.

"It feels so fucking good, so fucking good." I moan.

"Yes, yes, yes." He cries out in agreement. "So good."

He says my name in a long decadent moan that makes my body stutter and grip him even harder.

He cries out and arches sending me over and he's right behind me. It's an avalanche of bliss coursing through our bodies over taking every nerve ending and the ability to breathe.

He pulls me into a hot kiss as our bodies come down and I collapse beside him and he instantly pulls me into his arms.

We catch our breath before he gets up to get clean up equipment and then we lay together warm and content.

Dean breaks the silence. "I'm so afraid to lose you yet I'm the first one to push you away."

"We are just too used to taking care of ourselves and even that we didn't do too well." I reply.

"I think we just took fantastic care of each other just now." He grins.

"That goes without saying my love that is what we are really good at."

"Sex?"

"No loving each other."

We grow silent again and just hold each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	12. DEAN

Arandi's POV of her man, with very, very dirty sex speak and actions, you have been warned.

DEAN

I watch Dean as he stands by a huge tree in the back yard of the house where we are staying for a couple of days. We just came off a hunt and not everyone was saved, Dean doesn't take that too well, none of us do but he takes it just a bit harder.

I'm trying to figure out what to say to him to bring him away from that pondering of 'what could I have done different' that I read in his eyes when he looks at me trying so hard to put the fake smile and the 'I'm fine' in his stance but I know Dean, have been learning everything there is to know about him since the day I met him.

I walk to him gently put myself in front of his chest and he automatically takes me in his arms even though he's stiff with tension.

"You did everything that you could." I whisper to him.

"Did I Arandi because it feels as if I should have done more?" He answers as I run my hands down his back; the tension has his muscles knotted and hard.

"We can't save everyone." I remind him.

"I know that baby but it doesn't make it any easier to accept." He sighs.

I hold him thinking how I have seen Dean kill monster's without so much as a blink of regret he so hardened to the kill but when he wants to save someone and can't it tears him up and I hate to see him like this.

"Come inside baby take a shower and let me give you a massage."

He sighs again but he moves toward the house pulling me with him.

He comes out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel, his skin still sparkling with water droplets all over that now I just want to lick off. I am down to just my bra and panties and he smirks at me.

He sits on the bed and I move in behind him and start to knead his shoulders firmly and he drops his head with a moan.

Never let it be said that Dean's moans don't make me wetter than the Atlantic. His moans are pure sex and the needy noises he makes are like tiny vibrating fingers on my pleasure spots.

I can't help letting a small moan of my own spill and he turns to look at me his eyes are going dark and his lips are parted in pure lustful invitation.

"I'm supposed to be giving you a massage." I tease.

"My lips need a massage to from your tongue." And his grin is thirteen degrees of 'I'm getting fucked in about two minutes.'

I smile at him another little moan escaping him and he pulls me onto his lap and we kiss hard and needy our tongues tangled in delicious heat.

I slither down his thighs parting them and I kneel in front of him looking up at him licking my wet swollen lips his eyes flutter closed and he drops his head back just from getting the idea of what I'm about to do.

I reach up and pull him into a kiss taking his lower lip between my teeth and pulling him in then I move to suck on his tongue just a tiny preview of what I have planned for his now swollen throbbing cock poking at me.

"God Arandi your mouth." He moans into my lips.

"You ain't seen nothing yet baby." I whisper the promises of what will be done to him.

"Fuck." He mumbles entwining his fingers in my hair and kissing me hard.

My man needs distraction so here you go the best distraction in the world.

I yank the towel loose and slowly kiss and bite my way down his body and he's hissing and saying my name so fucking hot. His body is so firm, perfect, scars and all and he's fucking delicious.

"Arandi baby please." He moans his voice smooth velvety sex that makes me shudder.

I look into his smoldering eyes he's eating me alive and I teasingly swipe my tongue over the tip of his cock.

"Fuck….fuck….." He stammers with a full body shudder "Baby stop teasing me already."

"You love it and you know it." I murmur to him.

He laughs a sinful throaty laugh that makes me mush.

I take him in slow and his hips thrust slowly and I swirl my tongue under the head and he bucks. A sound between grunt and whimper slips from him and I want to hear it again.

I lick his entire shaft sensually and he's babbling incoherently a sure sign that I'm doing a great job. The amount of turned on that Dean is right now is honest to goodness fuel to the inferno heating my entire body.

The way Dean looks, the way he sounds when he's like this is so fucking addictive because I want a hit every chance I can get it.

He's knows he's sex personified, strutting, talking sex with legs.

He growls and bucks up a little harder when I suck just the tip hard, he's close.

Our eyes meet and he's panting.

"Baby your mouth baby." He breathes.

I only look at him teasing my tongue up, over, and under his cock head and I tell him with my eyes to do what I can read in his.

There's that sex smile again as he spreads his legs wider planting his feet as he entwines both hands in my hair and pushes himself into my mouth.

When he hits the back of my throat he's trembling saying my name again and again followed by a litany of 'fucks'.

He pushes in and out, tossing his head side to side. He set the rhythm that he needs to get where he's going. His breathing gets harder and he's growling. His eyes go wide and his lips part with 'baby' slipping through and he's coming undone. Hot spurts fill my throat and his entire body in convulsing in heated pleasure.

Oh the sounds he's making now could make him millions in the porn business.

I'm greedy when it comes to such things so I pull him completely back in and then suck hard.

Dean makes a keening sound and his hands tighten on my head.

"Baby fuck." He hisses and I milk him through the intense aftershocks.

He falls back on the bed breathing hard. I straighten up to look at him and I can't help but grin at the way he looks and loving the fact that I did that to him.

I crawl up and lie beside him and he turns to me. "You are so fucking evil."

"No this is evil." I say as I drop my mouth hungrily over his nipple and grab the other one with my fingers.

He groans loudly as his body shivers. I feel his fingers slip into my wetness.

"Fuck baby you are so wet." He purrs.

"With that performance what the hell did you expect?" I ask after letting go of his nipple with a wet pop.

"Can't have that." He murmurs turning his body onto mine kissing me everywhere as he slides off the bed on his knees. "Turn over baby." He says his voice cracked.

I obey and he lifts me to where he wants me.

"Fucking gorgeous baby." He whispers as he kneads my ass and spreading me a bit wider. He kisses the inside of my thighs his spiky hair tickling and I shudder.

I feel his breath as he travels up higher and then his tongue flicks at the edge of my panties and I moan.

"Can I eat you baby?" He asks, his voice dripping sex.

"Now who's fucking teasing? I growl.

He rips the panties away without much effort; I've lost a lot of underwear to this.

"Can't wait." He breathes and then his tongue dives into me, I screech at the solid probe of his tongue that feels so good, his hands hold me firmly in place while he licks and sucks and fucks in an out.

I'm grabbing the comforter for dear life, Dean completely relentless on my clit. He hums and says things as he works, telling me how beautiful I am and how hot I am and he will never get enough of me because I'm forever his.

One more flick of the tongue and I'm gone screaming his name and he doesn't let go sucking hungrily and I'm riding orgasmic euphoria that takes my breath away. He's still there taking it all in until I'm trembling and he chuckles, I feel the bed dip and then one smooth thrust and he's in me to the hilt

"I love it when you give yourself to me like this." He says gripping my hips to thrust hard and though it hurts it's the most delicious addictive pain in the world because the pleasure is right there with it.

"You can take anything I give you can't you baby?" He growls ramming in harder.

I groan so loud that I know it gives him fuel and I know what's he's asking he's asking permission to fuck me into the mattress because it will help him with all the tension he has right now, that's why this started in the first place.

"Yes baby I want to feel you till next fucking week." I hiss.

He growls and slams into me harder. "So fucking hot, always ready for my cock baby girl."

"Yes baby harder please." I beg.

"Tell me baby." He groans, twisting his hips as he grinds into me.

"I want you baby harder." I cry out.

"Fuck….fuck." He says slamming even harder into me, the sound of flesh hitting flesh loud and sensual. His voice is wrecked so fucking hot.

A hard twist and grind of hips and a deep bruising thrust and we're both going over the edge.

I love it when we do this together complete erotic bliss blowing us both away at the same time, moans and names intermingling.

His killer grip on my hips is going to leave nasty bruises which he'll apologize for until they vanish.

He lies next to me again, he looks so tired but he's fighting it trying to avoid the awaiting nightmares as long as he can but he needs to rest. An exhausted Dean can be dangerous so I still have my work cut out for me.

Under the pretense of cleaning him I start to kiss him hot and heavy as I run the warm cloth over his already hardening cock.

"Baby I can't." He whispers in a cracked voice.

"Shhh baby let me take care of you." I whisper back.

"You're trying to kill me." He says hoarsely.

"I'll stop if you really want me too." I murmur licking a strip down the middle of sculpted chest and dip my tongue in his belly button.

"Fucking evil." He grates out through gritted teeth but I got him and her rolls us hard to where he's in control he rises up on his knees grabbing my legs where back of the knee joins thigh and spreads me open.

There will for sure be more bruising but it's worth it if it'll help him relax.

"You want me so bad?" He rasps.

"Always my love."

He's pushing into me again rock hard and moving with a raging purpose, the intensity making the bed protest and I'm crying out his name and curses before my brains stutters with the erotic assault.

Dean's eyes are dark and full of lust glued to mine reading me and absorbing every sound I make.

The filthiest imaginable talk escapes his swollen shiny lips but my mind can barely keep up with anything as he slams one orgasm after another out of me and it's beginning to look as if I'm going to be out before him.

"You wanted me like this so fucking hungry for you fuck baby only you can milk me dry and still make me want more."

His eyes flutter closed and his lips part in the most sensuous sound and he's coming undone riding it full throttle.

He turns my name into the most beautiful song the way he repeats it coming down from his blissful orgasmic tsunami that just completely washes over him and he's trembling.

"Fuck…..fuck…Arandi…I won't be able to walk tomorrow." He pants falling on his stomach and before I can get any fancy ideas he cleans himself.

"You won't be able to walk?" I grunt feeling the ache to my core.

He smiles that 'I did that to you because you're mine' smile. His eyes drift closed but after several minutes his breathing doesn't change.

"Dean you need to rest." I murmur to him.

He looks at me eyes half-mast. "I will." He says tiredly rolling onto his back.

I sigh frustrated and start to get up but his hand is on my wrist like a vice.

"Don't be mad at me." He whispers.

"I'm just trying to take care of you."

"You take any better care of me and I'm going to die of an orgasmic overdose." He smiles lazily.

"Dean Winchester complaining of too much sex?" I begin to check his head for injuries.

"Very funny." He mutters pulling me into a kiss and we kiss lazily.

He gets up slipping on some pajama bottoms he heads to his duffle and I know what he's going for that damn bottle that might as well be his mistress. I knew Dean drank a lot when I met him but Dean was Dean no matter what. He wasn't a mean drunk or overly courageous he actually got a bit on the silly side but it takes a lot for Dean to get drunk more than one bottle of the hundred proof stuff.

I can't believe I'm jealous of alcohol, I just went out of my way to clear his mind for him to rest and he still turns to that damn bottle. He's already got his gaze fixed on the wall still trying to save that person that will never be saved.

I stare at the ceiling feeling the tears sting so I get up quietly pulling on some shorts and a shirt and slip out the door. I sit on the Impala's trunk staring up at the stars, the tears flowing.

How hard it is to face that I'm not enough?

I'm not even sure how much times goes by before he's in front of me gently brushing my tears away with his thumbs.

"Arandi baby I'm sorry." He whispers and edges closer to me between my legs putting his forehead to mine and caressing my face gently.

"Sorry for what Dean, for being the you, you have always been? I should know better by now than to compete with that self-torture you seem addicted too but you know what you're torturing me too."

He pulls back to look at me a bit shocked. "I screwed up and…"

I push him away. "Stop it Dean stop it you did what you could and she died!" I jump off the car to walk away and he stands where he's at for just a second before he's rushing behind me grabbing my arm and pushing me into the wall.

"I thought it was you." He says in a mere whisper.

I'm confused at first just staring up at him.

"I told you to go take the woman downstairs and when I realized that dumb son of bitch was going to blow up the building to try to get rid of the poltergeist I ran to stop him yanking wires but I didn't get them all and I saw the room where you had gone light up. I couldn't breathe; I hit the guy so hard I think I broke his jaw." Dean closes his eyes and takes a deep hitched breath. "I ran in the room flames everywhere and I saw the arm sticking out of the rubble covered in blood and I recognized your jacket and I…..I thought…I had….killed you." The last words came out broken.

"I let her use my jacket because her blouse had torn in the front." I whisper feeling like such a fucking loser. Dean wasn't setting me aside or mourning this woman he couldn't save he was trying to rein in the overwhelming anxiety that nearly took him down when he thought I was dead.

"When I heard you calling me from the door I thought I'd really lost my mind until I saw you without the jacket and then I could see the woman's face but I couldn't shake the terror that had coursed through me for those few minutes. I knew I was going to dream about it but I knew it would be you that I failed."

He pulls me into a huge hug.

"I'm afraid to go to sleep and wake up to you being gone."

"Baby I'm not going anywhere without you." I say into his ear and I hope he understands what I mean. Without Dean there is no Arandi not anymore not ever again.

He looks into my eyes and his are stormy as if he wants it not to be that way but he knows since we met there is nothing if we lost one another.

I begin to kiss his neck and I run the palm of my hand over his cock which twitches with a minimal of interest. He groans with an involuntary thrust forward and I turn him with him against the wall.

"Baby….I….don't….I don't think…fucking fuck Arandi baby….I can't." He nearly whines.

I can feel him hardening slowly at my manipulations but I play along. "I'm sorry baby I won't do anything anymore."

He grips my hips hard pulling me closer. "Don't you dare fucking stop, don't you fucking dare!" He groans with his honey sexed fucked out voice that might as well be a fucking vibrator on my clit.

I do a complete body shiver and he laughs low hot and so fucking sexy.

"The things you do to me the things you make me want to do to you…fuck Arandi….I don't have anything left but somehow you make me want more." He breathes hotly, his eyes fluttering shut as his head drops back against the wall and I firmly keep running my palm over his now hard as steel cock.

Suddenly in one smooth move he has us back in the room and he's got me pressed against the wall face first. He kisses my neck and presses hard against me slowly thrusting and taking my wrists and pinning them over my head. I gasp at the intensity of his control over me.

"You like it when I take control baby girl?" He says huskily in my ear and if he wasn't holding me in place I swear I'd be a wet pool of quivering flesh on the floor.

My answer though is a small desperate whimpering moan and now he's the one that shudders.

"You're so fucking hot it should be illegal." He moans into my ear still pushing against me.

He pulls me away from the wall and walks us to the bed letting go only long enough to undress us and then he urges me onto the bed on my knees against the headboard and fits in behind me. He lifts my hands over my head and holds them with one strong hand and the other he splays firmly across my belly.

"Gonna make you come so hard." He mouths hotly into my ear his tongue traveling down my neck and then he sucks on it as if his life depends on it. I can feel his erection pressing against my ass. "Never get tired of this." He moans in pure sex.

His hand moves down and he moves across my wetness making me whimper as he brushes against my hot spot.

"So fucking hot, so fucking ready for my cock." He breathes.

His hand goes to my ass and he spreads me open and lifts me slightly so that he can push into me. He goes in balls deep moving his hand back to my belly and he begins to thrust slowly but forcefully.

What he's doing is absolutely perfect and I can't help but gasp at every thrust as sheer pleasure shoots from my head to my toes. I gasp his name.

"You like that." He asks huskily.

"God yes please don't' stop." I pant.

His laugh vibrates against my skin and he doesn't lie, I come so hard I lose my breath and all I can do is ride it out with my mouth open as he presses me to the wall.

"So fucking gorgeous when you fall apart like that." He murmurs pulling out of me and letting my hands go. He turns me around and he's on his knees still so he slides me onto his lap and pushes back into me and kisses me with such passion it burns in my veins.

He knows I'm still trying to recover from the fucking mind melting orgasm I just experienced so with his strong hands on my back and sure thrusts he moves us together.

This position is tiring but the friction on my clit is making me whimper and he looks into my eyes, his are blown with lust as I'm sure mine are.

"One of these days I'm going to find out how many times I can make you come in one day fuck you so senseless you'll beg me to stop."

All I can do is whimper again at the thought of what he would do to my body to accomplish the feat.

My eyes roll and I'm coming undone again mewling his name and he's smiling seductively never taking his eyes off mine, my reaction feeding his desire.

My thighs are shaking and I feel literally boneless. He kisses me still hard in me as he lays me on my back and he moves with slow sure burning thrusts.

He's taking everything slow now and I'm so heated again my toes curl.

Slow even thrusts that hit all the right places and driving me into a frenzy of 'please, please, please'

He stops moving and I know I whine.

His lips trace my neck down to my breasts where he mouths hungrily on each nipple, his fingers tracing over my skin, and his needy sounds vibrating through me.

I'm so fucking prime and he's torturing me making me wait before he moves.

"Dean please…..just please….."

"I am pleasing you baby just let me do this my way, one of these days soon I'm going to tie you to the bed spread you open for me and I'm going to lick and kiss you everywhere."

The image sends a new round of heat burning straight through me.

He gives one slow to the hilt thrust.

I gasp at the tendril of ecstasy that shoots everywhere slow and heated.

"I'm going to lick you till your crazy with need and then fuck you till the only thing you know is my name."

"Dean…..fuck." I whimper arching trying to find that last bit of friction.

He smiles seductively.

Two can play at this game. "Why tie me up baby when I can be sucking you gorgeous cock dry while you lick me senseless?"

He moans rolling his eyes and then his hips move in a slow circle grind. "The things that I want to do to you baby." He moans pushing in tortuously slow but so fucking good.

"I could tie you up to and lick that huge cock and suck it till you were nearly crazy with need and not let you come until you begged with your voice cracked and raw with need." I purr.

Dean closes his eyes and bites his lower lip stuttering the movement of his hips. "You are the only one that can make me hornier right in the middle of mind blowing sex." He moans.

I run my nails lightly over his back and he whimpers at the sensation that it causes and dips his head to pay immense attention to my nipples with his tongue until I'm whimpering from the over sensitive sensation.

He smiles biting his lip still pumping into me slowly while grinding his hips to make delicious burning friction.

The sensation is maddening, the slowest buildup of pleasurable bliss just tingling through ever nerve getting stronger and stronger with each tortuous thrust and I'm begging him shamelessly.

He loves it absorbing it in like oxygen, I'm forever his and he knows it.

"Fucking beautiful and all mine." He moans pulling back and sliding in slow and perfect.

I cry out as the damn finally breaks and I'm swept away by the huge wave of blissful ecstasy and with a couple of more thrusts he joins me.

Our bodies stutter helplessly with the glorious pleasure that thrums through us. He collapses beside me breathing hard and we relish the moment before cleaning up and then tangling ourselves together facing each other.

He won't be able to stay awake much longer but he looks into my eyes his pouty lips curled into a small content smile.

"You're everything." He whispers.

"I can't be because you are." I whisper back.

"Then we're everything."

"Dean I love you."

"I love you too."

"And you said you had nothing left to give." I tease.

His eyes are getting heavier and he snorts his voice cracked and beautiful. "You bring out the real me and you still stay."

"That's what love means." I say as I caress his face. "I'm not exactly stable myself and here you still are."

"That's what loves means." He whispers and kisses me soft and sweet. He lies facing me looking into my eyes as he slowly drifts away.

I watch him making sure that he's asleep and somehow at peace even if it it's just for a few hours but Dean never truly is at peace.

"Rest my love, I'm right here." I whisper to him.

He sighs and shifts slightly closer to me. "My love." He mumbles and settles again.

I let the rhythm of his breathing take me with him and maybe just maybe we can walk in a beautiful dreams together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


End file.
